


My doctor

by Mandala_108



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 37,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandala_108/pseuds/Mandala_108
Summary: Waverly Earp is a novice surgeon. She got a job at a hospital where her mother is lying after severe stress with a psychological disorder, she has a boyfriend and a normal measured life. Until one day a girl police officer Nicole Haught falls on her operating table. And feelings flare up between them.
Relationships: Nicole Haught/Shae Pressman, Waverly Earp / Nicole Haught - Relationship, Waverly Earp/ Champ Hardy - Relationship, Wynonna Earp / Doc Holliday - Relationship
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42





	1. "News".

The young girl entered the hospital lobby and smiled. Wrinkles immediately appeared around her eyes. But this did not spoil her, rather the opposite. With her arrival, the air somehow warmed up, the lighting somehow became softer. As she walked past the front desk, she nodded to the woman standing there in greeting with a constant smile, and even the lips of the ever-serious Mrs. Clootey slightly curved, imitating something like a smile. Today was her first day as a surgeon. She graduated from institute and graduate school. She did her internship in this hospital and decided to stay here to work. The girl walked down the corridor and went to her office, but before she had time to enter, she was called.  
\- Waverly! - She heard and turned around.  
The head of the surgical department, her teacher and mentor hurried to her. He was already wearing a work uniform, over which he was wearing a robe. There is a hat on the head. He also wore a very lush mustache. Looking at him, Waverly once again thought that instead of a medical cap, a cowboy hat would be more suitable for him. The department manager was John Henry Holliday.  
\- Waverly, it's good that you are already here. I need to talk to you.  
\- Hello, Doc, - the girl smiled at him and opened the door wider. - Come on in.  
\- Babygirl, you would have sat down, - Doc stroked the back of the head. The tone and expression on the manager's face were serious, and therefore Waverly obeyed and obediently sat down on the nearest chair. - She felt better.  
\- Better, - echoed Waverly and jumped up from her chair. - How much better?  
\- So much so that you can talk, - Doc exhaled nervously and smiled. - And even more. She herself asked you to come.  
\- Oh God, Doc! - the girl rushed to the man and hugged him.  
At that very moment the door opened and Mrs. Cloote entered.  
\- Dr. Holliday. The director wants to see you, - she turned dryly to the manager and looked at him reproachfully.  
\- Oh, - Waverly moved away from the man and smiled at the woman again. - Mrs. Clootey, you scared me.  
\- Constance, tell the director that I'll be right there. And there is a telephone, it seems, for such cases, and to break into the doctor's office without knocking is at least not professional, - John said without a shadow of a smile.  
\- I'll take it, - Mrs. Cloote grimaced and left, closing the door behind her.  
\- Waverly, I have to run - you see. Can you get there alone? Do you remember how?  
\- Yes. Two floors by elevator down and down the corridor to the nurse's station.  
\- Good girl, - Holliday smiled. - The nurse will take you to the ward. And don't forget to put on your robe.

Waverly wanted to jump in place and clap his hands like he did as a child. She put on her robe and walked briskly to the elevator. As she approached the nurse's station, she slowed down. The post was located near the entrance to the next department. There was a sign on the door: “Neurological department. Entrance only for medical staff. " Waverly frowned: the nurse was not there. Frustrated, she tapped her fingers on the tabletop of the post.  
\- I don’t sleep, I don’t sleep, - the curly head of a dark-skinned boy appeared over the tabletop. - I was just checking some of the textboo… Waverly ?! Waverly Earp?  
\- Jeremy ?! - the young girl was surprised and delighted at the same time. - Jeremy Chetri. What are you doing here?  
\- I work, - the young boy nodded his head. - Nurse boy. And you? You too?  
\- And I came to see someone. Are you spending?  
\- Waverly ... - Jeremy was confused. - Only doctors are allowed into this department ...  
\- And I'm just a doctor, - Waverly smiled and handed him her badge.  
\- Ha. Are you a surgeon? Cool, - Jeremy smiled. - But department of surgery on two floors ...  
\- Jeremy! - The young girl raised her voice. - Just tell me which room Michelle Gibson is in. I'll make it myself.  
\- Yes of course! - the young boy looked at the tablet. - She is in ward 315. But it seems, she was not assigned a surgeon ...  
\- Jeremy, - the young girl grabbed the guy by the shoulders and looked straight into his eyes. - She's my mother.

"312 ... 313 ... 314 ... 315!"

The girl pushed the door and entered. The first thing she saw was the bed. Her mother lay on the bed, softly handcuffed to this very bed. Michelle Gibson did not even turn her head towards the newcomer.  
\- Who are you? - Waverly heard a deep voice and turned around.  
A tall, sturdy black man sat in a chair next to the door.  
\- I came to talk to her. And you?  
\- And I am a guard, - the man did not smile and even got up from the chair.  
\- I didn't know she needed security. And who are you protecting her from?  
\- He's the other way around. Protects everyone from me, - Michelle turned towards them when she heard the conversation. - Calm down, Dolls. This is my daughter.  
\- Mom, - Waverly went to the bed and stroked her mother's hand. - You wanted to see me?  
\- Waverly, - the woman's eyes filled with warmth and care. - What an adult and beautiful you have become. Sit down, I need to tell you something. While I'm awake.  
\- Mama! Well, why are you? .. It's already easier for you ... - Waverly sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked her mother's cheek. -You will definitely be cured.  
\- Babygirl, listen. You must find your sister. Do you have a sister. Do you hear? God, I am so guilty before you girls. She didn't keep her family.  
\- Willa? I know about her. - Waverly stroked her mother's hand again. - She doesn't communicate with me.  
\- Why? Did you have an argument? - Michelle raised herself as much as possible.  
\- No, what are you! She just moved to another city, and we rarely see each other.  
\- It's clear,- the woman leaned back against the pillows. - But I'm not talking about her now. I'm talking about your other sister. Find her. Her name is Wynonna. If you don't believe me, ask Gus.  
\- Another Earp? - the young girl was surprised. - Is she the oldest or the youngest?  
\- Average,- Michelle chuckled.  
\- Wow ... - waverly drawled.  
Everything was mixed in her head, and she tried to comprehend what she had just heard. She still held her mother's palm in hers and stroked it by inertia.  
\- Get your hands off me, you filthy demon! - suddenly heard the young girl. She looked at her mother, but met only a dim, glazed, angry look. - Took Varda, you think you will take me too, demonic creature ?!  
\- Oh, - Waverly jumped out of bed, as if scalded. Tears welled up in my eyes. - Mama…  
\- Come on, step aside, - the guard slightly pushed the young girl, took out an injection syringe and, holding it to the woman's neck, injected the medicine.  
Michelle closed her eyes and fell asleep. Dolls turned to the young girl.  
\- Hey. Are you okay? - he asked.  
\- Yes. Yes, of course, - answered Waverly. The shock of what he saw slowly receded. - What was it?  
\- Attack. But don't worry, there are fewer of them. Let me help you.  
The guard pressed some button on the key fob. Jeremy entered the room five minutes later.  
\- I'm here! - he exclaimed and, seeing the guard, smiled. - Hi Dolls.  
\- Jeremy, walk the young girl to the elevator. Please, - Dolls said.  
The young boy only nodded in response like a Chinese dummy. All the way to the post he rattled incessantly. Waverly, lost in thought, did not listen to him. She wake from a stupor only near the elevator when he touched her elbow.  
\- Did you agree? - The young boy asked.  
\- Sorry, what?  
\- Let's meet, I say, some time outside of work, let's chat?  
\- Yes, yes, of course. I'll call you, - the girl answered and entered the elevator.


	2. "Sister".

Waverly's morning was very nervous. First, she spilled tea past the mug, lit the wrong burner and then dropped the mug, which would have fallen and broken, but it was picked up by a girl who came up from behind. She had dark, almost black, shoulder-length hair and blue eyes.  
\- Are you nervous? - asked the approached, putting the mug on the table. - Something happened?  
\- No. It's just ... Listen, my friends should come to me ...  
\- Aha! And I'm superfluous here?  
\- No! Well what are you! You can stay if you want. But I don't know if you will like my friends, - Waverly smiled.  
\- I'll think about it, - the girl grunted. - In the meantime, I'll go to the store. Your refrigerator is empty. One herb.  
\- In our, - Waverly underlined the last word. - In our refrigerator. And ... I'm just vegan. Therefore.  
\- But I can put everything I want in there? - the girl arched an eyebrow.  
\- Of course you can. This is your home now.

When the girl left, Waverly began to cook: light snacks and a cake for tea. It took about an hour to cook, maybe a little more. She laid out the instruments, critically looked around to see if everything was in place, and at that moment there was a knock on the door. Waverly glanced at her watch.  
“Just in time,” she thought, and went to open the door. There were two people outside the door: a dark-skinned, curly-haired young boy and a young girl.  
\- Rosita! Jeremy! Come in, - Waverly was delighted.  
She helped them take off their outerwear and led them to the table. They had time to have a snack and a glass of wine that Rosita brought when the front door slammed loudly and a cheerful voice announced the whole house.  
\- Waves, I'm home!  
Then a blue-eyed girl entered the kitchen. She had a package in her hands, and judging by the merry tinkling, there were bottles. She looked at each guest and said, “Don't. I do not like them. If you need me, I'm in my room,” disappeared from the kitchen. Rosita and Jeremy exchanged glances and stared at Waverly.  
\- What was that now? - The young boy asked.  
\- Waves? - Rosita was surprised. - Do you want to explain anything?  
\- Yes. Yes of course. This is my sister. Her name is Wynonna, - answered Waverly and began to examine the patterns on the tablecloth.  
\- Is that all? - Rosita asked, looking at her friend. - We have been friends since the first grade. Is that all you can tell us?  
Waverly looked at one, at the other. Two pairs of brown eyes looked at her with interest.  
\- Okay, - Waverly sighed and began to tell. - I went to medicine because I wanted to help my mother "come to her senses." I was originally going to go to a psychiatrist, but Doc persuaded me to go to surgery. He said that she was still in the same hospital, and he had never seen such clean cuts on anyone else. Well, that's when the anatomy went through. So I became a surgeon. About a week ago, I saw my mother. When I came to her, she was adequate. True, not for long. But she managed to tell me something: that I have a sister. Another one. There are three of us. Will is the eldest, I am the youngest, and between us is Wynonna.

\- And you believed? Forgive me, Waverly, but she's been lying there already ... Twenty years? - Rosita said doubtfully.  
\- Fifteen years. And yes, I didn't believe it at first either. But Gus called and she told me everything. It turns out that my mother's illness began a long time ago. She had her first attacks about a month after my birth, but at first they were mistaken for postpartum depression. Wynonna ran away from home so as not to see her mother like that, and her father threatened to hand her over to an orphanage. When her father passed away, Willa was already 16, she graduated from high school and went to college. Gus wanted to take Wynonna and me, but Wynonna ran away from home again. And that's why I probably don't remember her at all ... I asked Sheriff Nedley to find my sister, even begged Gus for a photo, but he said he knew exactly what she looked like. A couple of days ago he called me and said that I could meet with her. She was arrested because she got into a fight at Shorty's. He said that I could pick her up in a day after the arrest and only on bail. Yesterday afternoon, I went to the police station and ... took her.  
\- Fuck ...- Rosita said slowly. And Jeremy just sat with his mouth open.  
\- Rosita, actually I wanted to ask you something, - Waverly sipped from her glass. - Like a friend.  
\- Aha! I knew that this invitation was not without reason! - the young girl was indignant.  
\- Rosie, you're my friend. Please, - Waverly looked at her friend with a pleading look and put her palm over her.  
\- Okay,- Rosita surrendered. - Tell me what the matter is.  
\- Hooray! - Waverly was delighted. - I want to help my mother. I was told that the seizures have lessened, which means that the drugs are helping. You just need to increase the dose a little. And then she will recover completely!  
\- Waverly! You're a doctor yourself! - Jeremy was indignant. - Do you understand what you are saying? This is actually an overdose!  
\- Wait, Jeremy. What do you suggest? - asked Rosita.  
\- I suggest that you derive the formula for the auxiliary medicine. You're a biochemist.  
\- Wow! Do you want me to create a new medicine?  
\- Not really. So that you "collect" it from the existing ones. This will give you an additional leap in recovery.  
\- To begin with, I do not know the name or dosage. And then Jeremy is right - what if she gets worse?  
\- As for the name and dosage, there is one person here who knows,- Waverly put her hand on Jeremy's shoulder.  
\- No,” Jeremy shook his head. - Don't even ask!  
\- Guys! Please, - Waverly put her palms together. - Let's just try at least once, and if she suddenly gets worse, there are doctors there. Dolls is with her again. Understand, if there is even one chance to cure her, I am ready to take the risk.  
She looked at one, at the other, still holding her hands in prayer.  
\- Okay, okay, - Jeremy surrendered. - Let's try.  
\- Why don't you eat anything? - Asked as if nothing had happened Waverly and smiled. - I also have a pie for tea.  
The guys looked at each other and laughed.


	3. "Nicole".

Doctor Holliday left the office and went to the front desk to sign. He remembered exactly how he had not completely filled out the card, because he was interrupted by a call, and then he was called for an operation. Although it was rather a visual aid for future surgeons. To issue the medicine, his signature was needed, but it was not there. He stood and waited for Mrs. Clouty to find the card he needed and looked around expectantly. In the lobby, near the information stand, he noticed a girl. She was wearing boots with heels, a short skirt, a light turtleneck and a long cloak. She had dark curly hair below her shoulders and bright lipstick, visible even from where the doctor stood. John Henry admired her and even smiled into his mustache. The girl was waiting for someone, walked along the stand and looked at her watch.  
\- The girl is just your type, isn't it, doctor? - The woman asked, clearly mockingly. She held out a card. - Here. Mr. Pitterson.  
\- In what sense? - John Henry raised an eyebrow, reaching for a pen.  
\- Literally,- the woman replied pompously. - No normal woman will dress like that.  
\- Mrs. Clootie.- The doctor signed the document with a sweeping signature. - Your judgment is superficial. You can't judge a person just by the way they dress.  
\- At last! - suddenly exclaimed the stranger, looking somewhere to the side. Waverly walked into the hall from the side corridor with a brisk step, smiling in all thirty-two teeth. And, going up to the girl, hugged her. - Why so long?  
\- Hello! - Still smiling, answered Waverly, when the embrace opened. -You'll have to wait a little longer.  
\- Hmm, - Mrs. Clootie said, as if speaking to herself. - I thought she was normal. Although ... She's your ward.  
She began rearranging the cards, showing with all her appearance how busy she was. John Henry only glared at her, and he was not going to linger. Putting the pen back in place, he walked over to the girls.  
\- Waverly, can I distract you for a couple of minutes? - Holliday turned to his subordinate.  
\- If we were waiting for him, then I don’t understand why we are still here,- the girl looked at the doctor from head to toe and back. The doctor looked at the girl without stopping, and smiled.  
\- Actually, we are not expecting him, - said Waverly and looked at the doctor. - This is the head of the surgical department, my boss, mentor, teacher and even more - he is a friend. His name is John Henry Holliday, but I just call him Doc. And this, - Waverly turned her head towards the girl. - My friend, her name is Rosita. We have been friends since the first grade. Doc, can't this wait?  
\- Wait what? - the doctor stared at her uncomprehendingly.  
\- Girls! I'm already running. - Jeremy Chetri was approaching from the same side corridor. As he approached, he noticed John Henry. - Hello, Dr. Holliday.  
\- Our conversation. Did you want to talk about something? - Waverly glanced at her watch. - I have a lunch break and we were going to have a snack. Nearby.  
\- Yes! Of course it can, - the doctor suddenly hastened. - Goodbye ladies, Jimmy.  
\- Jeremy! My name is ... - the young boy shouted after the fleeing doctor. - Jeremy.

In the cafe Rosita surprised her friends by ordering a cocktail. And immediately took a sip of almost a third of the drink.  
\- Waverly, forgive me,- she said suddenly. - It was spontaneous, but you definitely ...  
\- Stop, - Waverly interrupted. - And now clearly and to the point. I may be called for an urgent operation.  
\- I did a DNA test, and Wynonna is definitely your sister. Here you go. - Rosita put a small printout on the table.  
\- Rosita ... I asked you to help your mom ... - Waverly looked at her friend with big surprised eyes and turned her gaze to the boy. - Did you bring the register ?  
\- I brought it, but I must warn you that the medical secre… - He stopped short, stumbling into Waverly's eyes, and handed the sheet to Rosita. - Here they are. For the last month.  
\- Waverly, you would have taken yours too. - Rosita pointed to the printout. Waverly sighed, smiled at her friend and folded the piece of paper several times, put it in the back pocket of her jeans. And Rosita, taking another sip from the glass, asked:- Tell us about Doc.  
\- Oh, - Waverly's eyes flickered away from the wrinkles again as she smiled again. - He suffered from tuberculosis and cured him, he was married, sometime a long time ago  
\- Not on a blonde receptionist by chance ? I don't know what they were talking about, but sparks just didn't fly between them. It happens between ex-husband and ex-wife.  
\- I don’t think so, but there’s definitely some kind of tension between them. He didn't tell me anything, - Waverly shrugged.  
\- Do not you know? - Jeremy was genuinely surprised. - He operated on her sons, did not save a single one, unfortunately. Clootie blames him for their death.  
\- Jeremy! It's all gossip! - exclaimed Waverly and turned the conversation into another direction. - And sometimes it seems to me that a cowboy hat would suit him very much, instead of what he wears now.  
\- I would have looked at him without clothes, - Rosita said dreamily. - In general, without any.  
-Oh yes,- Jeremy said and smiled. - I would also.  
\- Fu! -Rosita exclaimed. - Jeremy, spoiled the whole mood.  
\- Okay guys! - getting up, said Waverly. - It's fun with you, but you need to go to work. I ran.

Approaching the hospital building, Waverly noticed a police car, and bad feelings arose in her soul. She ran into the hall and saw Sheriff Nedley. He sat with his head bowed and twisted his stetson in his hands.  
“Oh my goodness .... Champ ?! Has something happened to Champ? " - the thought was spinning in her head. She touched the sheriff on the shoulder, who looked up at her with dull eyes.  
\- Champ? - She asked, unable to say anything more.  
\- Babe, I'm here, - came his voice from behind Waverly. The young girl turned around. The policeman's uniform was covered in blood, and there were several streaks and smudges on his face.  
\- Champ? Are you injury? - Waverly glanced quickly at her boyfriend.  
\- No. This is not my blood. Partner, - the guy waved his hand somewhere to the side.  
\- What happened?  
\- I warned not to do stupid things and act according to the situation! But do newbies listen? They attached a newbie to me as a partner today. Everything was going fine until ... - he was not allowed to finish.  
\- Waverly! - came the thunderous voice of Dr. Holliday. - To wash, and to the second operating room! Make it snappy!  
\- Help her,- Waverly felt a steel grip on her arm. The girl turned to see Sheriff Nedley standing next to her. - She is a good girl. Her name is Nicole. Nicole Haught.  
Waverly nodded in the affirmative and went to wash. The first thing that Waverly noticed when she entered the operating room was bright red hair, scattered on the table, and the patient's incredibly pale skin.


	4. "Operation".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remarks:  
> Jackson Hill Street* - the street name invented by the author.  
> Saturation jumps, pressure drops **- The author has a very distant understanding of surgery, but knows a few clever medical terms.

Champ Hardy once again walked from the seats to the information stand and back.  
\- Sit down, Hardy! - The sheriff said. - From your walking in the eyes dazzled. How did this happen?  
\- You look as if it's my fault.- Hardy sat down next to the sheriff. - We were patrolling as usual, and then a call came in.  
\- What is the call?  
\- Suspicious noise on Jackson Hill Street*. I asked her reinforcements to wait, and she rushed there. How long will we still sit here?  
\- Indeed,- the sheriff said after a long look at Champ. - Go home, change and return to the police station. Write a report where you can tell in detail how it happened that your partner ended up in the hospital.  
\- Sheriff! - Hardy was indignant. - What I've done?  
\- Officer Hardy,- Nedley got up from his chair and was now hovering over the guy. - You didn't cover your partner. And he is now between life and death. And if something doesn't suit you, you can always resign. Is this clear?  
\- Utterly- Hardy grunted and left the hospital.  
The Sheriff put his stetson on the chair and rubbed his eyes wearily.  
“Oh, Nicole. You’ll get out. You are a stubborn girl,” he thought, sitting in the lobby of the hospital. He decided to wait until the end of the operation, no matter how long it lasted.

In the operating room, Nicole was connected to a artificial ventilation apparatus, set up a tripod on which a bag of blood hung. Doctor Holliday issued clear instructions that were followed immediately and without question. The life of his patients depended on this, at the moment - the life of a young police officer. Holliday noticed that Waverly had entered. She was still holding her hands in front of her by inertia. The girl went to the table and, lowering her gaze, began to examine the one lying on the table, without realizing it.  
"Beautiful," Waverly thought.  
\- Waverly! - Doc called her. - Did you fall asleep? Scalpel!  
\- And where do they lie? - despite the fact that Holliday was wearing a mask, Waverly noticed that he was frowning. Frowns heavily.  
\- Please, focus! - He asked. - I don't have time to explain elementary things to you! Our a patient is bleeding! Bullets need to be removed.  
Waverly shook her head and spoke loudly and clearly enough:- Scalpel!

They worked coherency and accurately. The first two bullets were taken from the abdomen, the third bullet was stuck near the lung. They had to sweat, but they got it, too, almost without causing harm to the patient.  
\- Everything! Sew up and deliver to the ward, - Doc said as the last nine grams of lead dropped into the tray.  
-No, - Waverly replied. - Somewhere else one bullet. She needs to be found.  
\- Where did you get it? - Holliday wondered.  
\- Look at the readings! Saturation jumps, pressure drops **, we are pouring in the sixth package of blood.  
\- You're wrong,- said Doc. - Now everything is stabilizing.  
\- Doc! - Waverly grabbed his robe sleeve. - I'm not wrong. We need to find this bullet if it is alone ...  
\- Waverly Earp! - Holliday boiled over. - How are you doing with mathematics? Three holes - three bullets! I said: sew up and deliver to the ward!  
\- Do you want to kill her? - said Waverly quietly. - The same as Constance Clootie's children?  
As soon as the girl said this, silence fell in the operating room. A kind of heavy, tense silence. Only the pulse oximeter squeaked and the artificial ventilation apparatus “breathed”. All the people in the room froze as if in a still frame. Doctor Holliday turned white with anger. He tore off his mask and, taking off his gloves on the go, quickly left the operating room. Waverly realized that she had said too much, but it was too late.  
\- Well, what did they stop? - said Waverly in a sharp, transient screaming voice. - Help me!  
The nursing staff stirred, following Doctor Earp's instructions. Two orderlies, carefully so as not to touch all sorts of pipes, turned Nicole on her side. The floors of a sterile operating shirt were thrown open, and it was clear that Waverly was right. On Nicole's lower back, there was a gaping wound from which blood oozed. It took Waverly a little more than half an hour to extract the last bullet. After another five minutes, Waverly looked at the readings of the devices: saturation returned to normal, the pressure stabilized.  
\- Excellent,- Waverly summed up. - We sew up and deliver to the ward!

Doctor Earp took off her mask, gloves, cap and, leaving everything here, near the table, went out into the hall of the hospital. The sheriff was still sitting in the chair, his stetson on the next one.  
\- Nedley,- the young girl called softly to him. - Would you like to get coffee?  
\- Waverly! - the man stood up sharply. - How is she? When Doctor Holliday came out, I wanted to ask him, but he literally ran by.  
\- We removed the bullets, now everything depends only on her, - answered Waverly wearily.  
\- Waverly, it's me, - Nedley out of habit twisted his hat in his hands. - You don't need to talk to me with official phrases.  
\- Sorry,- the girl smiled faintly. - She is still in a stable serious condition, but she has already been transported to the ward. Tonight will decide everything, but I think everything will be fine. You can go home. No visits today.

The Sheriff wanted to say something else, but changed his mind. Nodding goodbye, he put on his hat and left the hospital. And Waverly headed straight for Doctor Holliday's office. Guilt gnawed at her, she realized that she had hurt him very much and wanted to talk. To her surprise, the office was closed. She knocked and listened: not a sound came from inside, it seems that there really was no one there. With a shrug, she went to the front desk.  
\- Mrs. Clootie. Do I still have operations for today? - The young girl asked.  
\- No, - the woman reported dryly. - Nothing.  
\- Where’s Doctor Holliday? - as if casually asked Waverly. - You do not know?  
\- He went home.  
\- That is how home? A couple more hours before the end of the working day. And what about the patient? - the girl was surprised. - It seems her name is... Nicole.  
\- Doctor Holliday said that this is your patient, and now you have something to do before the end of the day, - Mrs. Clootie almost smiled.  
\- And this...? - asked Waverly.  
\- Filling out the papers,- the woman snapped, and put a pile of forms on the counter.  
“This is meanness! No wonder they called you a witch, " thought Waverly, going into her office. She threw the pile of papers on the table and, glancing over the entire pile, mentally added. - "It will take a lot of coffee."


	5. "Shae".

As soon as the main entrance to the hospital opened, a beautiful, slender, dark-skinned young woman entered. Minute per minute. She walked confidently to the front desk, and behind this feigned confidence she almost managed to hide how nervous she was.  
\- Hello. Who can I talk to to find out about the patient's condition?  
\- This is for you to see the doctor in charge,- Mrs. Clootie said. - What department is the patient from?  
\- The operation should have been done. From the surgical.  
At that moment, Doctor Hlliday walked past the front desk and came to work. He turned to say hello to Mrs. Clootie, and she immediately noticed him.  
\- But contact this person. He is just in the know about all the operations, - she advised the woman.  
Doctor Holliday paused when he heard what was being said about him. The young woman turned to face him, and the doctor's eyes widened in surprise.  
\- Shae Pressman? What are the fates?  
\- Johnny? - Shae said in surprise. - Can we talk in private?  
\- Sure! Let's go to my office.  
\- “Johnny,”- Clootie mimicked the woman as they both disappeared from view. - Pompous turkey.

Entering the office, the doctor, with his usual movement, threw his briefcase on a chair and took off his coat. Pressman began to walk from corner to corner and bite her lips, thinking about something. She seemed to have forgotten that she was not alone, and when Doc spoke to her, she even shuddered.  
\- What happened, Shae? - his voice brought the woman out of her stupor. She stopped and rubbed her forehead.  
\- You're a surgeon, aren't you? I need to find out what condition one of your patients is in.  
\- I’m not just a surgeon,- Holliday smiled, - but the head of the surgical department, and I’ll tell you everything, even if I didn’t operate. Now sit down and tell me: what kind of patient, when he entered, what is his name.  
\- This is my wife,- Shae sat down on the nearest chair and bit her lip again. - They were supposed to operate yesterday.  
\- You got married and didn't tell me? - resentment slipped in Doc's voice. - How long did we work together in that hospital? Five years?  
\- Johnny, I'll tell you everything ... - she began, but stopped short under his gaze. - Oh well. We got married two years ago. About a month ago we moved here to live with her, because I was offered a job here. Read lectures at one medical institute.

Waverly Earp was a little late for work and therefore almost ran into the hospital lobby. A glance at her watch confirmed that she was late, but not much: ten minutes in total.

\- Two weeks ago I was sent to a cardiology conference,- Shae continued. - I wasn't even here. And about three days ago she called me and said that she got a job. I was supposed to arrive tomorrow night, but I arrived yesterday, a couple of days early. I called her on the phone, she did not answer.

At the front desk, Waverly paused and asked Mrs. Clootie if doctor Holliday was there. Having received an affirmative answer, she hurried on. Waverly went into her office and decided not to completely change clothes yet. She dropped her purse, took off cloak and put on a robe.

\- Then I called her at work, and they told me that she was here. At the operation. Johnny, just tell me how is she?  
\- Name?- Holliday asked. - What is your wife's name?  
\- Nicole. Nicole Haught.

Waverly pushed open the door of her boss's office and entered resolutely.  
"Not give a damn about all and so everything is worse than ever," - she thought.  
\- Doc ... - she began, but noticed that he was not alone, - ... Tor Holliday. Can I talk to you?  
\- And this is exactly the one you need,- said John Henry and, looking at the young girl, turned directly to her. - Doctor Earp, how is your patient?  
\- Is that the one you operated on yesterday? - clarified for some reason Waverly.  
She had only one patient, but subconsciously she was stressed by this young woman in Doc's office. He looked at this woman with warmth in his eyes, and at her - with coolness.  
"Of course, I said yesterday without thinking, but this is not a reason to behave like a stranger! What if this is some kind of checking? " - the girl thought.  
\- Yes. I mean Nicole Haught. How is the patient's condition? - the doctor looked at her as if examining.  
\- I haven't been to her yet. I was going to invite you, doctor, - said Waverly out loud, and thought: "No, they don't look at inspectors like that."  
\- No, I'm not going, - snapped Doctor Holliday. - I'll just look at the card after the round.  
\- Can I go then? - Shay rose from her seat.  
\- Need! - Holliday smiled at her, and then looked at Waverly, and the smile seemed to be erased. - Show her to the room, doctor Earp.

As they walked, Waverly thought that she needed to talk to Doc as soon as possible, and who is this woman, if she was allowed to enter the patient. Only one conclusion suggested itself: Doc was so offended that he decided to replace her with another doctor. Stopping near the door, Waverly grabbed the handle, but did not open the door and asked aloud what was bothering her.  
\- You are a doctor? - She asked.  
\- Yes,- Shae replied.  
\- Also a surgeon? - Waverly was still holding the doorknob, preventing Shae from entering.  
\- No. Cardiologist, - surprised by the question of Shae, and then smiled, noticing a flickering shadow on the girl's face. - I did not come here to heal, but to find out what happened to Nicole. She is my wife.  
\- Then wait a while here, I'll check how she is and call you, - Waverly asked. - Good?  
\- Yes, of course, - Shae understood that now she was just a visitor, not a doctor, and it was not for her to dictate terms.

Waverly walked over to the bed and again the first thing she noticed was her hair.  
“How bright. Like the sun", she thought.  
Nicole lay with her eyes closed and most likely asleep. One strand of hair came out and fell on her face. Waverly, giving in to a sudden impulse, barely touching her face, pulled her aside. Nicole opened her eyes and looked at her.  
"Wow!" - thought Waverly. “I've never seen this eye color. Chocolate. "  
Nicole smiled, revealing dimples.  
\- Hello, she said. - Are you my doctor?  
\- Yes, - wrinkles scattered again around the girl's eyes. - My name is Waverly Earp. How are you feeling?  
\- Worse than we would like, but better than it could be, - Nicole joked.  
\- A visitor to you. Are you able to accept it?  
\- Yes, of course…- Nicole frowned slightly. - I just can't imagine who it would be ...  
\- Nikki! - Shae, without waiting for the doctor, entered the ward. Going to his wife, kissed her on the lips, sat down on the bed and grabbed her hand. - How are you, honey? When I was told that you were in the hospital ...  
\- Shae ?! - Nicole interrupted. She suddenly felt somehow uncomfortable that Waverly saw all this. - How did you get here?  
\- You have twenty minutes, Mrs Haught, - Waverly said to Shae. - She's still weak.  
\- Okay, doctor, - Shae replied and smiled, but Waverly was already looking at Nicole.  
\- I'll come to you, Mrs Haught, in the evening, - Earp said, turning to the patient, smiled and left the room.  
\- She's Pressman! - Shouted after doctor Nicole, but the door has already closed.

\- I think she doesn't care,- Shae smiled and, in an outburst of tenderness, ran her hand over Nicole’s stomach, pressing lightly. Nicole screamed.  
\- Hell! Be careful! - Louder than she should have, Nicole said. - I have seams there!  
\- Sorry, - Shae removed her hand in dismay. - I did not know.  
\- You were at the conference, right? - Nicole changed the subject. - Or wasn't?  
\- Nikki ... - Shae was surprised. - I wanted to surprise you ... I arrived early ... What kind of doubts?  
\- I'm a cop,- Nicole chuckled. - Doubting is my profession. Maybe you got a mistress?  
\- I'll write it off on the fact that you haven't recovered from anesthesia yet, - Shae got up. - You are talking some stupidity. Well, what kind of mistress? Tell me more that this is doctor Earp  
“And what about the doctor? Cutie. I would be not mind ... With her... Stop. Apparently, indeed, the anesthesia ... ” Nicole’s thoughts swirled.  
\- Honey, - Shaу called his wife. - Can you hear me? I am go to home.  
\- Yes, of course,- Nicole smiled faintly. - I'll probably sleep some more, I'm sorry.

Shae smiled at her, kissed her lips and left the room. Before leaving, she went to Holliday's to thank and say goodbye. Doc hugged his old friend goodbye.  
-Don't be lost anymore, - Doc asked, - for so long.  
\- Johnny, I'll visit my wife. And then, we now live in the same city, - Shae smiled.  
\- Oh, well, yes, - Doc rubbed the back of his head as usual.  
As soon as she left, the door opened and Mrs. Clootie came in.  
\- Dr. Holliday, you have your operation in ten minutes, - she said, and left.


	6. "Do you have a sister!"

Waverly woke up in the morning and looked at her watch. The clock hands pointed to half past ten.  
"Oh God, I overslept!" - thought the girl and sat up abruptly on the bed.  
But then she remembered that she had a day off, and with a light groan, she sank back onto the bed. After lying for some more time, she decided that it was stupid to spend all day in bed, and in general she needed to get to know her sister better: chat, go to the store together and maybe even go to the movies. Thinking about Wynonna, the girl suddenly realized that the house was quiet, as if she was all alone. Having finished with the morning procedures, she went down to the kitchen and noticed a piece of paper on the refrigerator.   
It was a note:“I didn't think you were like that. I don't have a sister now !!! "  
The piece of paper on which it was written seemed vaguely familiar to Waverly. She turned it over, and a long moan escaped her chest: it was the DNA printout that Rosita had given her.  
“She thought I was testing her! Snub-nosed hedgehogs! "  
The young girl took out her phone and called her sister, but the voice on the other end of the line was unforgiving:"The subscriber does not answer or is temporarily unavailable. Please try to call later. "  
Waverly cursed and tapped her nails on the table in frustration.  
"Who should I call?" - thought the girl, and then it dawned on her.

\- Hi, Gus,- she said into the phone, smiling as if her aunt could see her. - How are you?  
\- Waverly, what happened? - Gus immediately suspected something was wrong.  
\- It's all okay, - the girl replied. - Where did you get it?  
\- Waverly, baby girl, you absolutely do not know how to lie. What's wrong with Wynonna?  
\- Nothing,- Waverly picked at the tablecloth with her fingernail. - She just ran away. Again. Where can she be?  
\- Well, look in the nearest bar, - even without seeing her aunt, the girl clearly imagined how she grinned. - Just don't go alone.  
\- Are you kidding, Gus ?! - the girl was genuinely indignant. - What other bar? Not even twelve!  
\- Knowing your sister, believe me - she is in the most vile of them.  
\- Good. Thanks, Gus, - Waverly hung up the phone.   
She decided she would take Hardy with her. Despite the fact that they had a fight yesterday.  
“You can arrange a temporary truce. Or not temporary? Oh! I'll decide there, ”the young girl sighed.

After breakfast, she poured coffee into a thermos and drove to the station, not forgetting to buy donuts on the way. She found her boyfriend right away: he was sitting at the table, frowning, and in this he looked like an offended child. Waverly chuckled, Champ immediately noticed, and when he looked at her, his expression did not change. Waverly smiled openly as she looked at him. Not understanding what was so amusing to her, he got up and went up to her with the same expression on his face.  
\- Hi,- he grunted. - Can I find out what you laugh at?  
\- Hello. It's just good to see you. - Waverly pursed her lips.  
\- Yeah, - drawled the guy. - But seriously?  
\- I need your help. Are you very busy? - Waverly tilted her head.  
\- Well, I have a bunch of papers actually ... Nedley loaded it. What's the problem?  
\- So nothing... Walk around the bars and find ... someone. But since you are busy, work, of course, - the young girl patted him on the shoulder and turned to leave.  
The guy grabbed her hand.  
\- By bars? One? Do not even think about it! - he put his arm around her waist and led her to the exit.  
\- But what about a bunch of papers? - Waverly asked.  
\- To hell with them! Then I'll do it, - the guy waved him off. - And I'll drive the car.

Wynonna sat at a table in the "Pussy Willows" bar with a glass in her hand. On the table was an open bottle of whiskey. She had already lost count of which was the glass, the bottle. However, all the same, thoughts were spinning in my head and did not let me forget and relax.  
“Me need to find Willa, or what ... Or Gus ... Or, no? ... "  
The unhappy thoughts were interrupted by a passing waiter: he slipped and, in order not to fall, abruptly put his hand in, grabbing Wynonna's chair. In another he held a tray. The young girl rocked with the chair, the contents of the glass spilled.  
\- Hey! - Wynonna got up and turned around. She was shaking herself. - Look where you are going!  
\- Sorry, - the waiter, without turning, continued on his way.  
\- What a hole? - the girl asked herself. - I'll go and look for something decent.  
She took the bottle, managed to take a step, but, apparently slipping on the same one as the waiter, she collapsed to the floor. Some of the visitors shouted something. This was the last thing that Wynonna remembered when her consciousness left.

Two hours later, a red jeep pulled up outside the Pussy Willows bar. There were two young people in it: a guy in a police uniform and a young girl.  
\- What is the idiotic name? Who comes up with them at all? - Champ asked. - Something to eat already hunting.  
\- Would you like a donut? - Waverly handed him the box.  
\- Babe, I do not like vanilla, - the guy decisively opened the door. - Come on.  
\- Are you about the incident? - Asked the bartender, as soon as Hardy went to the bar.  
\- Incident? - Hardy and Waverly looked at each other.  
\- Well yes. Then the young girl fell and, it seems, broke her head. They took her away in an ambulance, - the bartender looked first at the guy, then at the girl.  
\- Was that girl? - Waverly showed the photo to the bartender.  
\- Yes, that one! - the bartender was delighted and lowered his voice to a whisper. - Is she a criminal?  
\- This is the secret of the investigation, - Champ frowned. - Which hospital was she taken to?  
\- Oh. I don't know that, but a turquoise dolphin was drawn on the side of the car.  
\- I know which one, - Waverly pulled the guy by the sleeve. - Go.  
\- Where we go? - asked Champ in the car.  
\- To my work, - the girl answered. - There is only one car with a turquoise dolphin. And this car is from our hospital.

Standing near the front desk and half-heartedly listening to the next claims from Mrs. Clootie, John Henry out of the corner of his eye noticed how Waverly Earp entered the hall with her boyfriend Champ Hardy. Resentment against her for those words still burned his soul, and he wanted to ignore her appearance. But the worried expression on her face and the fact that she came to work on her day off could not help but alarming. He approached them and asked what was the matter. In response, the girl took out a photograph.  
\- Yes. I operated on her. - Holliday held the photo in his hands and looked at it.  
\- Did you operate? Something serious? Where is she? - the yung girl firmly squeezed the doctor's forearm.  
\- In the ward, - Doc smiled. - The tomogram was done, I just watched it. Nothing serious. Several stitches over the right eyebrow. She was drunk - the bottle was barely taken away.  
\- Doc! I have to see her! Please!- She was still squeezing the doctor's hand.  
\- You can let go of my hand already, - Holliday gently unhooked her hand from his. - I'll take it anyway.  
\- Babe. Should I go with you? - Cham spoke up.  
\- No. Least of all, you are needed there now. You can go home or to work, I will get back myself.  
\- I'll wait for you here,- Champ replied.

Near the ward, the girl looked at the doctor in surprise when he stopped near the ward of her patient.  
\- Doc! Here lies my ... Nicole Haught ... - the girl pointed to the door of the chamber.  
\- Who is yours? - Holliday couldn't help smiling. - By the way, she asked about you today.  
\- My patient. Nicole Haught, - confused Waverly. - I just ... Made a reservation..  
\- The young girl from the photo is lying here, - the doctor pointed to the door opposite and immediately left.

\- Hello! - Drawn Wynonna when she saw who entered the room. She was in her clothes, sitting on the bed and swinging her legs. - Are they only allowed to go here with relatives? Can I leave right now, or wait a day too? How's the police?  
\- Wye... - tears began to flow from the surging feelings. She was glad that her sister was finally found, everything was fine with her, and she was also joking. The girl went to her sister and hugged her tightly. - How glad I am to see you!  
\- Glad?! - Wynonna was taken aback. She had never expected this. - Me?  
\- Of course you. I was terribly scared when they told me at that bar that you had broken your head.  
\- In the bar? - Winona took her sister by the shoulders and, pulling a little away from herself, looked straight into her eyes. - What were you doing there?  
\- I was looking for you, goosey - Waverly lightly pounded her sister on the shoulder. - Do you have a sister! I went to the bars all morning ... Promise you won't run away again? I toured almost all the bars ...  
\- I promise! Never again! - Wynonna hugged her sister again and kissed her temple.  
She suddenly felt with all her gut how this petite girl loved her and needed her, that she needed to be protected and taken care of, because she was a sister. Fighting, with character, but at the same time fragile and sweet.   
And yet one petty little thought made itself felt, so Wynonna, pulled away, asked:  
\- What about the DNA test? It fell out of your pocket. I thought there was some sultry guy's phone number.  
\- Oh, - Waverly wiped away a tear and smiled. - This is Rosita. I did it for some reason. I didn't ask her about it.  
\- I didn't like it right away! - Wynonna jumped out of bed. - Home?  
\- Go, - said Waverly. - I have something to finish here. And also, Wye, do we go to the cinema somehow?  
\- Necessarily, Waves, - Wynonna nodded her head goodbye and went to the exit.  
“You have a sister, Waverly! Now it is! And no one can separate us now. "


	7. " Legs".

After her sister left, Waverly went into her office and, putting on a robe, came back. Just entered the door of the room opposite. Nicole was not alone - with her wife. Shae sat as usual on the bed, crossing her legs, and stroking the girl's hand.  
“What beautiful hands, with long graceful fingers,” thought Waverly about Nicole.  
\- Doctor! - Nicole pointed out. - Hello.  
\- Hello, missis Haught , - the young girl smiled habitually. - You wanted to see me?  
\- Yes ... Shae, will you leave the doctor and me alone?  
\- Nikki, are you kidding? - Shae was surprised. - I just came ...  
\- Shae! - Nicole raised her voice. - Please. For a few minutes.  
Shae pursed her lips, got out of bed and walked out the door. But she did not go far, but began to look out the window of the door.

\- Doctor Earp… - Nicole began.  
\- You can just Waverly,- the young girl answered and pulled down the blanket that covered Nicole. Then she began to carefully pull up the girl's hospital shirt.  
\- Doc… Waverly, - Nicole said, taken aback. - What are you doing?  
\- I want to check the seams at the same time. Since I'm here. - She squeezed the edges of the seam on her stomach. - Does it hurt?  
\- No,- Nicole replied, but she shuddered from a light touch on her body.  
The movements were gentle and neat. The shirt slid higher, exposing it entirely. Nicole got goose bumps from another light touch somewhere in the chest area. Breathing was trying to break into deeper and more frequent, and Nicole clenched her teeth tighter, trying to prevent this. Otherwise, Waverly would have noticed.  
\- Turn on your side, - she seemed to have not noticed anything. - Mrs. Haught, does it hurt? You have turned pale somehow.  
\- Yeah... - the girl turned on her side and exhaled when the doctor's hand went along the lower back. - It's okay, d ... Waverly.  
\- Everything is healing well, - Doctor Earp returned the shirt to its place. - What did you want to talk about?  
\- I can't feel my legs, is this normal? I tried to get up today, but it didn't work.  
\- So how? At all? - Waverly looked at her in surprise. - Why were they silent before ?!  
\- Well… I don’t know,- the young girl drawled. - I thought maybe the anesthesia was going away.  
\- What the hell is anesthesia? - Waverly threw the blanket on the floor and began to feel her legs, starting from the ankles and rising higher. - Do you feel how I touch?  
\- Yes,- Nicole replied with a slight hoarseness in her voice. - I feel.  
\- Can't you move? Stop, for example? Or bend at the knee?  
\- No, I can not do it . What does it mean? - The young girl asked worriedly.  
\- I don’t know yet, - Waverly bit her lip. - I need to consult, but don't worry, okay?  
\- Okay, - Nicole smiled, revealing dimples. - I will try to.

\- Are you having fun with the doctor here? - Shae entered as soon as the room left Waverly.  
\- What? - Nicole frowned immediately. - This is my doctor. She was just checking the seams.  
\- And I'm a doctor! - Shay herself did not know why she suddenly started up, but she was wildly annoyed by this girl doctor. - Will you show me?  
\- Oh, exactly! - Nicole was pissed off too. - That’s why you decided to test Fran’s tonsils. Tongue.  
\- For God's sake, Nikki! We were both drunk. And I told you a hundred times: it was she who kissed me, - Shae spread her hands.  
\- And I told you a hundred times not to call me Nikki! - Nicole almost shouted.  
\- I'm not deaf. Don't scream. - Shae glanced at her wrist. - It's time to feed Calamity, I'll go.

After leaving the room, Waverly walked down the corridor with absolute certainty to find Doc. His office was closed, which was not surprising. Mrs. Clootie confirmed that he was on another operation. Then it occurred to her to look in Nicole's card: maybe she was overdoing it with medications? To which Constance replied that the card was with doctor Earp. The young girl decided to wait for John Henry in the hall, since it was impossible to leave the operating room, bypassing the hall, and noticed her boyfriend sitting there.  
“Damn, I completely forgot about him,” thought the girl and went up to him.  
\- Champ, -she said to him. - You can go home, I'll stay here.  
\- What for? Babe, you have a day off, - the guy put his hands on the girl's waist and pulled her, greedily licking his lips. - Maybe to hell with her? With your work? We'll find something to do.  
\- Champ, stop it! - Waverly threw his hands off her. - Nicole has a problem: she may never be able to walk. And then it turned out to be your fault, by the way. You have to cover her. Have you ever visited her? Partner...  
\- And no one asked her to go under the bullets. Maybe I should have and put a bulletproof vest on her? - Champ got angry. - And about her problem: you operated on her, it seems? No?  
Stunned by these words, the young girl could not even say anything. From indignation, her breath stopped in her goiter. For the first twenty seconds she, like a fish, opened and closed her mouth and blinked her eyes.  
\- You know what, Champ Hardy ?! - when her voice found sound again, said Waverly. - It's all over between us! I'm over it! You can blame all four sides! You cretin!  
Waverly turned around and went to her office. I wanted to hide somewhere. From everything that happened that day: the disappearance and search of my sister, problems with Nicole, Hardy's accusations. Yes, and Doc, with whom you could talk and discuss everything, no. One could have spoken to Wynonna, but her sister's phone was still out of reach. She remembered Nicole's card and began looking for it, but the card was nowhere to be found.  
“I also sowed a card! Super! Clootie will kill me! "  
Too much has happened today, and the stress of that day has made itself felt. Waverly sighed and, covering her face with her hands, began to cry softly.

Shae Pressman stood in the lobby near the candy machine and wondered what to buy. In her hand she held a bill. This quarrel with his wife awakened a terrible appetite in her.  
"Why, when you're upset, do you want to eat all the time? " She thought.  
\- Who upset you so that you torment the machine gun? - She heard a voice very close and turned around. It was Doc. - Hello.  
\- Hi Johnny,- Shae sighed heavily. - We had a fight with Nikki. I ran away to keep things from getting worse. She said she needed to feed Calamity Jane.  
\- You have a child? - Doc was surprised and waved his hand at the chairs. - Let's sit down, otherwise I'm a little tired.  
\- Calamity is not a child. It's a cat, - smiled Shae. - I found her on the street and sheltered her. And then I met her, my Nikki. My redhead happiness. We were then sent to the police academy to train future police officers to provide first aid. We met for a couple of months, and then went to Nevada to climb the mountains. Then there was Vegas. There she proposed to me.  
\- Maybe we go to a cafe? - suggested Doc. - We'll eat normal food. You can't eat sweets. I am treating.  
-Doctor Holliday, doctor Earp has been looking for you, - announced Mrs. Clootie, passing by with a pile of papers in her hands.  
\- Another time, Johnny,- Shae grinned. - But thanks for the invitation.

Doctor Holliday knocked softly on the door of Waverly's office. There was no answer, and then he looked out the door. What he saw shocked him: Waverly Earp was crying! The kindest, sunny person radiating positive around the clock was crying! The human, whose smile the most fastidious patients stopped frowning, was crying ?!  
"No, this cannot be!"  
Holliday quickly entered the office, locked the door with a key and quietly called her. The girl looked up and saw him.  
"Can! She is REALLY crying! "  
\- Doc! - She sobbed and threw herself into his arms. - Doc ... I ... I have to ... Doc!  
\- I'm with you! - He said to the young girl. - It's okay, baby girl. All is well. Calm down.  
Holliday hugged her too and stroked her head. When the girl's shoulders stopped shuddering, Doc realized that she was no longer crying.  
\- Calm down? - He still held her in his arms. A nod of his head answered him. - Now wash your face and talk.  
\- Doc… - Waverly began when she returned to him after she cleaned herself up. - I seem to have lost the card.  
\- If you mean Nicole Haught’s card, then it’s in my office. Yesterday I took it from you and wanted to see it.  
\- Oh, - the young girl breathed with relief, - good!  
\- It's all? - Doc smiled.  
\- No unfortunately. I seem to have made her disabled ... She's got something wrong with her legs, Doc! I'm afraid that when I pulled out the last bullet, it hurt her spine. What is done in such cases? Is the councilium going? Or what?  
\- Consilium? - Doc chuckled. - Have you read a lot of books? Let's go and see the card.

\- Where is she? - Waverly was the first to enter Doc's office.  
The man nodded to the cabinet in the corner. Waverly opened the door and saw a bottle of whiskey. The bottle was open: it contained two-thirds of the liquid. A stack of cards lay nearby. At the top was Haught's card. The next one was without a name.  
\- Doc? - Waverly took out a bottle. - What does it mean?  
\- Oh this! They took away your friend, I put it there. By the way, I would have a drink.  
\- Which friend? - for some reason asked Waverly, in principle, guessing which one.  
\- Well, the one that was brought from the bar. By the way, what's her name? You need to sign the card.  
\- This is not a friend. This is a sister. Her name is Wynonna. Wynonna Earp.  
\- Sister? Another one? Then you definitely need a drink! - Holliday smiled and closed the door with a key. - And you will tell me everything.  
\- Drink up? It's four days, - Earp wondered.  
\- So what? You have a day off, I have no more operations for today. Only fill in the papers.  
\- Okay, Doc! - decided Waverly. - And what is the habit of closing the door with a key?  
\- Clootie has the super ability to enter at the wrong time.  
\- By the way, - the girl was sad, - about Clootie ... Doc, I'm sorry. I don't know why I said all this then. Doc, I didn't mean to offend you. I shouldn't have blamed you, especially since I know it's all stupid gossip.  
\- Waverly,- the doctor put his hand on her shoulder. - You were partly right, but with the only difference that I did not kill them. I could not save them.  
\- Will you tell? - the young girl looked into his eyes.  
\- Of course, - a slight sadness flashed in his eyes. - But first, let's drink.  
\- Great idea, Doc! And are there any cups?  
\- We'll find it, -the doctor winked at her and put down two paper cups that had come from nowhere.  
\- I'm afraid I'll have to do the second. On the lower back, - made the decision Waverly after studying the card.  
\- I can tell her if you want.- Doc poured the amber liquid into the paper cups .  
\- No, Doc! - Waverly put the card back. - I have to myself. But first, let's drink.


	8. "Incident".

Waverly stretched out her sleeping legs. A little headache. She wanted to turn onto her back, but felt that she was not alone on the bed. She opened her eyes: a hand was resting on her waist.  
"A beautiful hand, graceful fingers ..." - Waverly ran her fingernails lightly over her hand. - “Stop! I have already seen this hand and these fingers ... It cannot be! "  
Unconsciously knowing the truth, but still afraid to believe in it, the girl slowly turned to face the human.  
\- Good morning, Waverly, - Nicole smiled, revealing dimples.  
\- Good morning…- Waverly muttered. - What are you doing here?  
\- You’re asking the wrong question, - Nicole replied. - It is necessary to ask: what are you, Waverly, doing here?  
\- What am I doing here? - the doctor paraphrased the question. - And where is it - here?  
The young girl looked around and jumped out of bed. This was Nicole's ward, which means she's in the hospital. What if any of the nurses came in? The same Clootie?  
\- What am I doing here? - a quiet moan escaped from the doctor.  
\- Don't you remember, Waverly? - Nicole was amused by the doctor's reaction to what was happening. She patted the bed. - Sit down, I'll tell you.  
Doctor Earp shook her head, refusing to return to bed. She sat down on a chair by the bed.

Yesterday. Eight o'clock in the evening.

Waverly opened the door to the ward and entered. It was dark there, and the poor light from the corridor was not enough, but still the girl continued on her way. She was going to inform the patient that she had a second operation. Why this had to be done at this particular time, Waverly herself did not know. Perhaps alcohol was to blame for this. But she was definitely convinced that this should be done right now.  
“The main thing is not to stumble over anything. In this darkness, ” - the young girl thought and immediately lost her balance.  
In the fall, she grabbed a ledge, and this did not allow her to fall. The switch flipped, apparently Nicole lit the nightstand on the bedside table. Waverly closed her eyes for a second, and then immediately opened her eyes. And she saw that she was holding on to Nicole's knee. With a cry "Ouch", she let go of her foot and backed away, but immediately stumbled and began to fall back. But she did not fall, something held her in weight under a slight heel. The girl looked down - from the front, Nicole, who was sitting on the bed, was holding her by the robe.  
\- Waverly? - She asked. - Are you okay?  
\- Sure. You can let go, - Waverly waved her hand.  
\- No. I don’t think so, - Nicole answered and began to bend her elbow, pulling the doctor toward her. She let go of the robe only when the girl was sitting steadily on the bed. - What brought you?  
\- I… I… - Ten minutes ago Waverly was determined to tell everything. And now, looking into those chocolate eyes, I could not find the words. Then she turned away and said somewhere down. - You need a second operation!  
\- Okay, - Nicole shrugged.  
\- Okay? Is it that simple? - Waverly looked at the young girl. - Are you joking? It's because of me ... Your legs ...  
\- Who told you such stupidity? - Nicole tilted her head.  
\- M-my boyfriend, Champ Hardy,- Waverly smoothed her robe. - We even had a fight. Very much.  
\- Is that why you are so drunk and charming? - dimples appeared on Nicole's face again. - And Hardy is a jerk.  
\- You calm me down ... Actually, it should be the other way around ...  
\- Everything will be fine, - Nicole's hand suddenly fell on her knee.  
And such confidence blew from this simple gesture that Waverly ceased to be nervous. She now knew that the second operation would be more successful than the first. The girl smiled at the patient and put her hand over hers. And lightly stroked her fingers. Nicole got goosebumps all over her body.  
"I didn't fall in love," Haught told herself. "She's just really cute."  
\- Do you think I'm charming? - the meaning of what was said suddenly reached Waverly, and she opened her mouth in surprise. The young girl thought that after these words Nicole blushed slightly, although maybe it was just a low light. - I want to hug you!  
Waverly swung forward and hugged the girl. Nicole was a little taken aback, but still hugged back.  
\- You smell like vanilla donuts, - Waverly muttered. - My favorites.  
Nicole grunted and stroked the young girl's back. Waverly rested her head on her shoulder. Nicole realized that they were hugging each other for a very long time when her back became numb. Not to say that she did not like it, but it was somehow strange. It was only when she heard a barely audible puffing that she realized that the doctor was asleep. Nicole laid her down on the pillow as carefully as possible, trying not to wake her up. It took some effort, but still she pulled the doctor on the bed and legs. Waverly muttered something unintelligible in her sleep. Nicole turned off the night light and lay down beside her. Already falling asleep, she felt the doctor put her hand on her waist. Apparently in a dream.

Present day. Eight o'clock in the morning.

\- I couldn't say that! - Waverly jumped up from the chair. - About donuts.  
Nicole opened her mouth to protest, but the door swung open and Wynonna flew into the ward.  
\- Waves! Baby girl, there you are! And I'm looking for you, running everywhere. Oh, hi! - Wynonna noticed that the young girl was not alone in the ward.  
\- I'll come to you later. Excuse us, - Waverly went up to her sister and, taking her elbow, led her out of the room. - Wye, what happened to you?  
\- You haven't slept at home. I was worried.  
\- Where did you get it? - Waverly tried to look serious. - I just left early.  
\- Because when you get up, you make coffee, and it smells all over the house. And today he was not. No coffee, no smell.  
\- Do you want coffee? - waverly smiled. - Come to my office. I also had donuts there, sort of.  
\- Oh! I love you! - Winona hugged her sister. - You're just a miracle!

\- Why did you get up so early? - already in the office, Waverly poured her sister the drink she so desired and held out a mug. - You don’t get up before noon, do you?  
\- Exactly! - Wynonna raised her index finger up. - In the morning some blond guy came in. With a bouquet.  
\- Jesus ! - Waverly strained like a string. - What have you done to him?  
\- With a bouquet? I put it in the water, - Wynonna took another donut and sipped again from the mug with a calm look.  
\- And with the blond guy? - Waverly rubbed her temple.  
The headache got worse. She loved her sister, but she also learned one golden rule: whoever disturbed Wynonna, it will be bad. And that she doesn't like to get up before she wakes up herself.  
\- He fell a little off the stairs, - Wynonna shrugged. - Hi handsome! Long time no see.  
Waverly turned to see Doc standing in the doorway. He looked at Wynonna as if she were an old acquaintance and smiled at her.  
\- Hello, ladies, - Holliday greeted and then turned to Waverly. - Will you introduce your sister?  
\- Doc, are you serious? I haven't heard that phrase since school. - She rubbed her temple again. The head ached mercilessly. - May I not work today and go home?  
\- Yes, - Doc replied. He caught a puzzled look from the young girl and smiled even wider. - Clootie is not here today, she took time off on a personal matter.  
\- Thanks, Doc, - Waverly handed the car keys to her sister. - You will drive my car.

In the evening Wynonna happily plopped down on the sofa next to her sister, who was idly changing channels on the TV.  
\- Tell me! - She exclaimed and stared at the sister with interest.  
\- About what? - Waverly didn't even change her pose.  
\- What kind of idiot came in the morning? Why did you stay at work? Are you have sex with Doc? Or maybe with a redhead?  
\- What ?! - Waverly even flinched from surprise. - How are you… I don’t… I watch TV!  
\- You're not looking at anything! - Wynonna took the remote control and turned off the TV. - Come on: who is the blonde guy?  
\- This is my boyfriend,- Waverly sighed. - Ex - boyfriend. He's a terrible moron, and I left him just yesterday.  
\- Why did you meet? Do you like moron? - Wynonna chuckled.  
-Oh... In the beginning, he was not such a ... moron, - Waverly thought. - You know, when I was in the fifth grade, the girls and I decided to tell fortunes. For grooms. It was Halloween, sort of. I don't remember the whole ceremony. I only remember you had to look in the mirror: whoever you see is your destiny. And then in the reflection I saw a man in a police uniform. At least that's how it seemed to me then. And I don't have sex with Doc - we are best friends.  
\- And I would have sex with him, - interposed Wynonna's remark. - What about the redhead? Maybe it seemed to me, but she threw such glances at you ...  
\- C'mon! She is just my patient, and she has a wife ... - Waverly covered her face with her hands. - And today I woke up in her bed ...  
\- What ?! - Wynonna jumped up. - From this place in more detail!  
Waverly removed her hands from her face, sighed once again and told her sister everything from start to finish.  
\- Now, he also owes me a drink, - concluded Wynonna.  
\- Who? - surprised Waverly.  
\- Your friend, Doc Holliday. Who else?  
\- Wye, do you want to go to your mom?- Waverly rested her head on her sister's shoulder.  
\- Oh, it's already time ... It's time to sleep, - the young girl feigned yawn and, easily getting up from the sofa, went to the exit. - Good night, Waves.  
\- How many? Time is only ... - Waverly looked at her watch, and when she turned around, her sister was no longer in the room. - Good night, Wye ...


	9. "Second operation"

Nicole's operation was scheduled two weeks after the incident. But five days before the due date, an alarmed Waverly knocked on Holliday's office.  
\- Doc, - she said as she entered. - I don't like her seams. Let's today.  
\- So. Start over and in order, - Holliday sat in glasses and wrote in the next card. Mrs. Clootie was standing next to her, holding several cards. - Here. We are discharging Mr. Pitterson today. That's all, Mrs. Clootie, you can go.  
\- I'm talking about Nicole,- Waverly said as Clootie left the office. - She needs to be operated on today. I was just checking the seams, and the one on the back is not that kind. Doc, let's open it up and see what's in there.  
\- The first time, your instinct didn't let you down, - Holliday looked at his schedule on the computer. - If you move something, give something to another doctor ... Yes, today, in the late afternoon we will be able to - not before.

Waverly nodded in agreement. She immediately went to the patient to tell everything.  
\- We’ll do the surgery for you tonight! - The doctor exclaimed happily.  
\- Already? - answered the young girl.  
No matter how much she drove these thoughts away from herself, she understood more and more: this girl-doctor liked her. More and more every day. And if she is discharged, she will no longer see either her charming smile or those wrinkles-rays around her eyes. And the more she liked the doctor, the more annoyed his wife: now they swore every time Shae came.  
\- You seem to be not happy? - Waverly put her hand on her shoulder and stroked it with her finger.  
Her shoulder felt warm, and Nicole suddenly caught herself thinking that she wanted to kiss that hand. She even suddenly very clearly imagined taking her hand in his own, kissing that little palm and, drawing the doctor closer, kisses her first on the corner of her lips, then on the lips. As the doctor's hand falls on the back of her head and plays with her hair ... Suddenly, it hurts in her shoulder.  
\- Can you hear me ? - Waverly looked at her worriedly and squeezed her shoulder.  
\- Leave my shoulder, - Nicole said, looking her straight in the eye. - You hurt me.  
\- Oh! - Waverly jerked her hand back as if hot. - Sorry. It's just ... Did you hear what I told you?  
\- Yes, - Nicole shook her head, driving away the obsession. - Operation. Tonight.

In the evening, during the operation, pus immediately flowed from the wound. Waverly exchanged glances with Holliday. Then a small fragment of a bullet was taken from the girl's back, which crashed into one of the vertebrae, pressing part of the nerve into it. The wound was washed out of pus and in case there were still smaller fragments left.  
\- All. Sew, and into the ward, - Doc commanded. He took off his gloves and threw them into the tray. Already at the exit from the operating room, Waverly overtook him.  
\- Can I sit with her until she wakes up? - The girl asked.  
\- Want to make sure you didn't miss anything this time? - Doc said.  
\- Something like that.  
\- Of course you can,- Doc smiled. - This is your patient. Do whatever you see fit.

In the ward, Waverly moved the chair closer to the bed and waited for the patient to wake up. And somehow imperceptibly fell asleep. I woke up only in the morning when someone shook her by the shoulder. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the human. Then she rubbed it again.  
\- Wye! - Waverly said in a loud, indignant whisper. - What are you doing here?  
\- Are you sleeping with her again? - the sister giggled. She was clearly drunk. - Aren't you afraid of the consequences?  
\- Wynonna! - Waverly was still whispering. She jumped up from the chair and walked over to her sister. - Why did you come? And even in this form!  
\- Baby girl , - the sister's voice also switched to a whisper and became begging. - I seem lost my keys. Lend yours.  
Waverly only waved her hands in indignation. Wynonna put her forehead on her shoulder and whispered:  
\- Waves, please, let's not now. Later on you scold me, okay?  
Waverly rolled her eyes, saying what to do with you, and, hugging her, pointed to the exit. Wynonna, in a fit of gratitude, kissed her sister on the cheek, and they left the room.

Nicole opened her eyes and banged her fist on a nearby bedside table. She woke up half an hour ago, and had a couple of minutes to admire the sleeping Waverly. Then she heard the door open and pretended to be asleep. The girl heard the whole conversation between the sisters and interpreted it in her own way. Now Haught was angry: she clearly saw that there was something between the doctor and this brunette. Even on that day, when the brunette flew in enthusiastic into her room, Nicole saw through the window of the door, as they said, with what tenderness Waverly was looking at her, and how the brunette did not miss the chance to kiss the doctor. And it wasn't because of her, Nicole, that the doctor had a fight with her boyfriend. Nicole banged the nightstand again with her fist.  
“What am I doing here anyway? - She thought. - Did do the operation? Made! Everything! Time to go home!"  
She threw back the covers abruptly and lowered her feet to the floor. But her legs did not hold her, and she began to fall. At this moment, Waverly returned to the ward and rushed to the patient, having managed to pick her up at the last moment. Nicole literally hung on her.  
\- What are you doing? You get up early! - Waverly exclaimed. - The stitches may come apart!  
Their faces were so close that they almost touched their noses. Nicole looked her straight in the eye. Waverly broke down and lowered her gaze, keeping it on Haught's lips. She suddenly caught herself thinking that she wanted to kiss her.  
"I wonder what they taste like?"

\- What is going on here, I may ask ?! - Shae stood in the doorway.  
\- Oh! - Waverly exclaimed. - You are on time! Help put her on the bed.  
Shae helped the doctor, and Waverly hurried to her office.  
\- Nicole. Do you want to explain anything? - in the voice of his wife, notes of metal clearly slipped.  
\- There is nothing to explain, - Nicole indifferently lay on the bed and looked at the ceiling.  
\- Aha! So you didn't hug another woman here at all? - Shae boiled.  
\- No,- Nicole stared at the ceiling.  
\- No? You know what, I'm sick of this! I'm filing for divorce! - Shae exploded.  
\- She just held me. My legs don't work.  
\- What? How is it - legs don't work? - Shae was taken aback.  
\- And like this! They don't go ! - Nicole screamed with tears in her eyes. - I am disabled now! Do whatever you want!  
Nicole turned to the wall and just cried. And Shae, being in prostration, turned around and left the ward. She urgently needed to get out into the air - to realize and digest what heard. In the hallway, she ran into Holliday, but did not even notice him and continued on her way.

In the office, Waverly listened to her new sensations. She almost hugged Nicole, looked into her eyes and if not for Shay they would have kissed for sure.  
“I wanted this,” - the young girl mused. - I wanted to kiss her. Why? She has beautiful hands ... And dimples, and she hugs differently, not like Champ ... God! I fell in love! In a girl ... "  
The knocking sound sounded very sharp.  
\- Come in,- she shouted.  
\- Hi Waverly. I’m just a second. Here, - Doc came in and put the keys on the girl's table, - found in the car. Wynonna must have dropped it when I gave her a lift last night.  
\- Thanks, Doc,- the young girl smiled at him.  
“Well,” thought Waverly and twisted the keys in her hand, “and Wye was worried ... Stop! He drove the car into service the day before yesterday, complained about public transport in the morning! Wynonna ... "  
And the young girl leaned back in her chair.


	10. "Revelations".

Doctor Holliday closed the office door. Passing the front desk, Mrs. Clootie nodded. Already outside the hospital door, a telephone trill sounded from his pocket.  
\- Johnny, I'm not distracting? - The voice was vaguely familiar, and the number was undecided.  
\- No. And who is it? Sorry…  
\- It's me - Shae. Could you come over? - Shae's voice was suspicious. A human's voice is on the verge of a nervous breakdown.  
\- Certainly can! - Doc agreed immediately. - Dictate the address.  
“If only I didn’t do something stupid,” - he thought, walking to the bus stop. Pick up the car only tomorrow. - "If only to be in time".

He had it in twenty minutes. Seeing Shae, Doc exhaled inwardly: she was not going to commit suicide, she was just drunk. Doc settled down on the living room couch and looked around. A comfortably furnished room, a bookcase with books, half of which are on a medical theme, mainly about heart disease.  
\- Have a drink, Johnny? - Shae shouted, apparently from the kitchen.  
\- Yes. I'd have a drink. - John Henry noticed a photo frame on the table near the sofa. It was a wedding photo of Nicole and Shae in a chapel.  
\- This is us in Vegas, - Shae stood at the door. In her hands she held a bottle of whiskey and a couple of glasses. - We got married the same day she proposed to me.  
She put the bottle of glasses on the table and took the photograph from the man.  
\- Look at us. How happy we are ... - a lonely tear fell on the glass. - And now she is moving away from me ... And every day more and more, I feel. It only becomes the same when it sees its doctor.  
\- Are you talking about Waverly? - Doc poured the amber liquid into the glasses. - Give it up. She has a boyfriend.  
\- Johnny, - Shae patted his knee. - Thank you for comforting me, but I'm not blind. And I understand that it is my own fault. We didn't have to go to that party. It all started with her.

Rogerville. * About ten months ago.  
Nicole sat at the table. On the table beside her lay open books and several sheets of paper covered with writing. She stretched and rubbed her eyes. Someone came up from behind and put their hands on her shoulders.  
\- You ate? - came a voice overhead. Nicole looked up and received a gentle kiss on the lips.  
\- Hi Shae, - Nicole smiled happily. - Can you come with me to the exam?  
\- Nikki, - Shay stroked his wife on the back. - You didn't answer: did you eat today? Probably sitting with books since the morning?  
\- I do not remember. Honestly, - she got up and sat down on the sofa, pulling his wife with her. Shae sat down on her lap.  
\- I met Rebecca today. We were invited to a party.  
\- Honey,- Nicole said, stroking her wife's thigh. - I can't, you know. Preparing for my final exam.  
\- You can't work all the time, you need to rest, - Shae stroked his wife on the cheek. - Let's go.  
\- Coax me more, - Nicole began to unbutton her blouse. - Maybe I agree.  
\- Oh, officer, - Shae whispered and bit Nicole's earlobe lightly. - Is it legal, what are you doing?  
\- I'm not an officer yet, - Nicole whispered and kissed her wife's collarbone.  
\- You will, - Shay ran her finger over Nicole's lips. - You will definitely.

Nicole tapped nervously on the steering wheel. They stood at a traffic light, and it was already the third red on their way. Shae stroked her shoulder.  
\- Why are you so tense? - She asked.  
\- I do not know. Maybe let's go home?  
\- Nikki, stop it. We've almost arrived.  
\- Don't call me Nikki. I asked you. I do not like.  
\- I like this. Don't be a beech, - Shae put her hand on Nicole's knee. - Why are you? We decided to unwind.  
\- Yes. Yes, you're right, honey. - Nicole smiled faintly. - I don’t know what came up. How long to go?  
\- A house around the next bend.

Rebbeki's house was already full of people by their arrival. Music played, people drank and chatted and had fun. Shae went to the bar and got a couple of cocktails for herself and his wife. She met acquaintances and friends and nodded to them in greeting. When she returned with cocktails, she was slightly agitated, which was not hidden from Nicole.  
\- What happened? - She asked his wife.  
\- Nothing, - Shae answered. - I just thought I saw Fran.  
\- Fran? - asked Nicole. - Your ex- girlfriend?   
\- Nikki. Have we come here to rest? - Shae handed the glass to his wife. - So have fun.  
After a couple of hours, Nicole approached Rebecca.  
\- Have you seen Shae? We'll probably go already.  
\- Oh, come on, you both just came. Shae's kitchen, it seems, was going. For snacks.  
Shae entered the kitchen and saw a tray of appetizers. Someone put their hands on her waist. She smiled and turned to face the human. And the smile disappeared from his face.  
\- Hi, - Fran smiled. - You’re not happy to see me?   
\- Fran, stop it. Weren't you told that I have a wife? Leave me alone.  
\- And where is she? - Fran whispered in Shae's ear.  
Shae got goosebumps all over her body. She opened her mouth to answer, and Fran took advantage of this: she kissed Shae. And Shae was too drunk to resist, especially since Fran knew how to kiss.  
\- Shae! - Nicole entered the kitchen. - I see you're having fun.  
\- So here she is! - Shae was still in Fran's arms. - My wife.

\- … And since then she seems to have changed,- Shae finished the story. - Something is missing in our relationship.  
\- Confidence? - suggested Doc. - You are great too ...  
\- I don’t know, - Shae wiped away her tears. - And now her legs ... Johnny, what should I do? Divorce?  
\- You need to talk. Anyway.

Waverly knocked on the door, but no one opened it.  
“It's strange, Wynonna should definitely be at home. Oh, so I have her keys. "  
She took out the keys and entered the apartment, went to the kitchen and decided to have something to eat. She thoughtfully picked her plate with a spoon, wondering if she still wanted to eat or not. Wynonna entered the kitchen with a towel on her head.  
\- Waves, - the sister smiled. - Are you already at home.  
\- Wynonna, sit down, - Waverly pushed the plate away. - Need to talk.  
\- How did you get in? I kind of closed the door, no?  
\- That's just about it, - Waverly raised the keys so that her sister could see them.  
\- My keys! - the sister was delighted. - Where did you find them? In the hospital?  
\- You could say that. Doc brought them. You are dating?  
\- Pfff,- Winona snorted. - It's just sex, Waverly.

The next day Shae came to visit her wife. She stroked the sleeping girl's cheek with the back of her hand. Nicole opened her eyes.  
\- Before you start freaking out, listen to me. Please ... - began Shae, but his wife put her hand on her mouth.  
\- I’m first, - Nicole said. - Forgive me, Shae. I know I've been acting like an idiot lately. It's just my legs ... I shouldn't have fallen on you.  
\- Honey, - Shae ran her hand through Nicole's hair. - I am not offended and I understand everything. It's hard to lose your legs. It will be especially difficult when you are discharged.  
\- Not for you. You won't sit with me. We're talking about a divorce, right? My legs are too much for you, plus the story with Fran ...  
\- Nikki,- Shae smiled. - We both know it's not about your feet or Fran. I will file for divorce myself, I will send you the documents later. Calamity Jane will stay with you. She is too red - she will remind me of you. Goodbye Nicole Haught.  
\- Wait a minute! Adjust the pillow, please, - Nicole asked, and when his wife bent down, kissed her and whispered - Goodbye, Shae.  
The door to the room opened and Waverly walked in, making a round.  
\- Oh, - the girl lowered her eyes and blushed. - I didn't mean to disturb you both, I'm sorry.  
\- Nothing wrong. She's yours now, doctor, - answered Shae and left the ward.  
Waverly looked at Nicole in surprise, but Nicole just rolled her eyes. Both felt somehow embarrassed by this ambiguity.


	11. " Discoveries"

\- How are you, missis Haught? How are your legs? Have you tried wiggling your fingers? - Waverly went to the bed. - Did anything come out?  
\- No,- Nicole shook her head.  
\- "No" - did not try, or "no" - does not work? These are fundamentally different things.  
There was some tension in the ward after Shae left. Nicole was sure that Waverly was dating a brunette and tried to look detached. And Waverly was sure that she should not break Nicole's family happiness, and tried to strangle this nascent, strange, new feeling for her in the bud. She tried her best to be professional and therefore spoke strictly to the point.  
\- Waverly,- Doc looked into the ward. - Come to me later.  
\- Yes, sure - the young girl answered and turned to the patient. - Turn, please, on your stomach. I'll check the seam.  
Nicole rolled onto her stomach. Waverly opened the hem of her shirt, exposing her back.  
"Oh, how wide," thought Waverly, and she suddenly wanted to run her hand over her, cuddle up, leave a couple of gentle kisses on her shoulder blades.  
\- Doctor, how much longer? - Nicole's voice brought her out of her reverie. - I'm cold.  
\- A couple more seconds, - Waverly cursed internally.  
Warely touching the skin, she examined the seam. Goose bumps ran down Nicole's spine.  
"Really freezing." Waverly pulled her shirt over.  
\- You can turn on your back. Why are you freezing? Do you have a temperature by chance? - Waverly was seriously worried.  
\- I don’t ...- the girl began, and Waverly put her hand with the back of her forehead, and then ran her cheek, checking for fever. -… think,- Nicole finished.  
\- It seems to be not, - concluded Waverly, - but I will send a nurse just in case. With a thermometer.

Waverly knocked on Holliday's office. John Henry was sitting at the table, looking through some papers.  
\- Doc, something happened? - She asked him.  
\- Nothing out of the ordinary,- John Henry smiled. - You will need to go to the confirmation of qualifications. I have already worked a month after graduation. After that, you officially become a doctor. Then you will ride once a year.  
\- Wow ... - the young girl held out. - For a long time?  
\- No. You’ll be back in a week. - Doc handed her the papers. - Here, I have prepared everything for you. Better to leave tomorrow afternoon. Look in the evening, but I think you can handle it.  
\- And what about? .. - Waverly began.  
\- I'll look after Nicole. Do not worry.  
\- Better for Wynonna, - Waverly smiled sarcastically. Doc chuckled.  
\- And after her, - he hugged Waverly like a father. - Go to work. There you seem to have an operation.  
\- Yes. Miss Clarkson with a wen.

The next morning doctor Holliday entered Nicole's ward.  
\- Hello, my name is John Henry Hlliday, - he said. - From today on I am your attending doctor. How are you feeling? There are changes?  
Nicole frowned and bit her lip.  
"From today? Interestingly, she herself did not want to treat me? Or was the brunette dissuaded her? "  
Wynonna entered the ward.  
"And here she is, ..."  
Nicole's big toe twitched, apparently on the basis of nervousness, but she did not notice it.  
\- What are you doing here? - Doc was surprised, referring to Wynonna. He walked to the door where she stood, but Nicole heard them anyway.  
\- I'm coming to you. I saw where you went, - answered Wynonna.  
\- And why?  
\- This witch from the registry is looking for you. Squealing something about a meeting.  
\- Meeting! - Holliday looked at his watch. - I completely forgot about him! Stay here for now. And then you will leave when she goes to her registry. I don't want to listen again the next morality from Constance.  
\- Will you come in the evening? Nobody will interfere with us.  
\- And Waverly ...  
\- She left. I took her to the station in the morning.  
“So she also left the city!” - Nicole thought in despair. - And this! How can you cheat on such an angel? "  
\- That all, I'm at a meeting, - Doc smiled, kissed Wynonna on the lips and left the ward. Nicole looked at her contemptuously.  
\- What? - Noticing this look, the Wynonna asked. - Have you never seen straight people?

She opened the door to exit, and face to face with the incoming man.  
\- A passage yard of some kind, not a hospital, - Wynonna quipped.  
\- Hello to you too,- Sheriff Nedley said. - Let's go talk.  
He led the girl into the corridor and pulled the door behind him, closing. But it did not close completely, and Nicole involuntarily overheard their conversation through the door.  
\- Why did you beat Champ? Do you know he's a police officer?  
\- Holy donuts! Nobody beat him, I just let him down the stairs ... What a whiner! It's good that Waves broke up with him.  
“Broke up? She broke up with him! Apparently because of her ... "  
\- What are you doing here, Wynonna Earp?  
“Earp? Have they already got married? " - Nicole's thoughts rushed about.  
She was afraid to admit it to herself, but she was jealous of Waverly. And this jealousy made itself felt in the most sophisticated way.  
\- Replacing Waverly. I work as a doctor ...  
\- It's funny. And where is your sister?  
\- Willa? God knows her! Haven't seen her for a hundred years.  
\- Even funnier. Where is Waverly?  
"Sister? Jesus! They are sisters! " - Nicole exhaled with relief.  
\- She left today on business. For a week. And who will brew coffee now?  
\- Well, a week is not long.  
\- Are you kidding, Nedley? A whole week without coffee! What are you doing here yourself?  
\- I have an officer lying here, - Nedley waved his hat towards the ward. - Waverly said I can visit.

He entered the ward and went to the bed.  
\- Hi Nicole. How do you?  
\- Hello, Sheriff. Not very good yet. I do not know if I can continue to serve. My legs…  
The sheriff looked from waist to toes. The big toe on his left foot twitched again.  
\- Fingers twitch. I don't think this is a big problem.  
\- Fingers? - Nicole looked at her leg. A big toe twitched on his right foot too. Nicole opened her mouth in surprise.  
\- Officer Haught, are you all right? - Nedley looked closely at the young girl.  
\- Yes. Yes, of course. - Nicole smiled.  
"So all is not lost."  
\- I'm glad you came by, Sheriff.  
\- Get well soon, - he lightly tapped her hat on the shoulder. - You're the deputy sheriff now.  
\- Me? - the girl was surprised. - Why me?  
\- Who else? Champ Hardy? - Nedley sighed. - It's so hard to find an intelligent assistant. Speaking of Hardy. It's time for me to go back to the station, otherwise it will do something. Bye, deputy sheriff.  
\- Goodbye, sheriff, - Nicole saluted.

After the sheriff left, Nicole focused on her legs. She tried to move her legs all day. But not a single foot moved, only perspiration appeared on his face. Towards evening, it seemed to her that she felt a burning sensation on them.  
"No. It's useless!"  
She swung her feet to the floor from the bed. The door to the ward opened and Wynonna entered.  
\- Henry! - Wynonna looked around. - He's not here.  
Nicole got up by inertia. And didn't notice that she standing.  
\- And why did you jump up? - Wуnonna looked at Nicole.  
Nicole realized that she was standing and not falling. She looked dumbfounded at Wynonna. At that moment Doc walked in.  
\- Nicole! Are you standing ?! - he was delighted.  
\- Yes ... - Nicole answered, being shocked. - I'm standing.  
Still shocked, she sat back down on the bed.


	12. " This is Love."

Doctor Holliday walked briskly into the lobby of the hospital and noticed a familiar figure. The girl stood near the information stand and clearly did not know what to do next. He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. The young girl turned around.  
\- Rosita, if I'm not mistaken,- he smiled.  
\- That's right, - the girl replied. - I need Waverly. Do you know where she is now?  
\- She will be tomorrow. Do you have something urgent? Let's go to my office, we'll talk there, - Doc noticed how Constance was looking at him.  
\- Yes, of course, -Rosita smiled.  
Doc put his arm around her waist and led her into his office. Wynonna took off her helmet and through the glass doors of the hospital saw Holliday embrace some girl and lead her somewhere. She dismounted from the motorcycle and hung her helmet on the handlebars.  
"So this is how it is?!"

In the office, Rosita sat comfortably in an armchair. Doc sat down on the edge of the table.  
\- So? - he said. - I'm listening to you.  
\- Waverly asked me to do something. I could not. Rather, she did, but not as she expected.  
\- I didn't understand, - Doc smiled.  
\- Here, - Rosita took a folder out of her bag, - pass Waverly. She will understand.  
\- Would you like some tea? - Holliday asked.  
The door flew open and Wynonna entered the office.  
\- Sorry to interfere, I did it on purpose, - Wynonna looked at the young girl in the chair, and her hands clenched into fists. - You?!  
\- Hey! - Holliday rose from his seat and walked over to Wynonna. - What's the matter?  
\- Are you having fun here and ask more ?! Do you even know who this is? - the finger of the angry girl poked in the direction of the chair. Rosita sank into a chair, hiding behind her bag.  
\- This is Waverly’s friend, - Holliday said. - What happened to you?  
\- Fuck you ... - Wynonna answered quietly and quickly left.

The next morning, Waverly entered the hospital lobby and smiled. The girl was happy to return to work. She went to the front desk and, after greeting Mrs. Clootie, inquired where Holliday was. To which she received only a shrug.  
\- Is he here or not?  
\- I didn't see him come at all,- said Clootie. - I guess he's not. It is impossible to get through to him. And where he is, I do not know. Sorry, I have to work.  
\- Yes, of course, - Waverly nodded and went to her office. In the office, she dialed his number, and the receiver was immediately answered. But early she was overjoyed.  
\- Oh… Baby girl....- Doc was drunk as hell. - I was waiting for your call. I'm not coming to work today, you know.  
\- Doc, what happened?  
\- I ... - Waverly thought Doc sobbed. - I lost your sister. We had a fight yesterday, and I don't know where she is. Drove her favorite bars last night. She is nowhere to be found.  
\- I thought she was with you ... - the girl frowned. - Doc, you started to worry early.  
\- Nicole is great. Come to her. Definitely. - Doc hung up.

Waverly went to her patient. She looked at Nicole, warmth spreading inside her and pricking her fingertips. There was no point in lying to herself: she missed her. Nicole read the book and did not see Waverly. Some other patient was lying on the next bed, snoring terribly. She was lying with her back, almost covered herself.  
“It's strange. Doc didn’t say he put anyone else in this room. I probably forgot, "thought Waverly.  
Nicole noticed Waverly and put the book down.  
\- Hello, doctor! - She smiled, revealing dimples. - I want to show you something.  
Nicole pulled the covers down to the floor and stood by the bed. Waverly rushed to her and hugged her, fearing that the girl was about to fall. But Nicole did not fall. On the contrary, she stood rooted to the spot.  
\- You are standing! - Waverly was delighted.  
\- Yeah, - Nicole flashed dimples. - But that's all I can do for now.  
In a fit of feelings, a little forgotten, Waverly hugged Nicole and completely hid in her arms, clinging to her with her whole body. Nicole stroked her back. A current seemed to run through Waverly's body. She looked up, stared into Nicole's eyes and drowned in them. Nicole lowered her gaze slightly and looked at the doctor's lips. She leaned forward, intending to kiss the girl, but noticed a dot on her cheek. Waverly felt hot, her lips parted.  
\- You have here ... - Nicole gently picked up the dot and put it in mouth. - Chocolate, I think.  
\- I ate ice cream, - the doctor justified for some reason. She spoke in a whisper. - On the way to work.

\- Personally, I would not refuse some water, - came from the next bed.  
\- Wynonna? - Waverly's eyes widened. She was still looking at Nicole.  
\- No,- Nicole said. - My name is different.  
Waverly turned one hundred and eighty degrees. There was no doubt: Wynonna was lying on the next bed.  
\- Wye ... What are you doing here? - The doctor asked the sister.  
\- I remember vaguely. What am I in your room?  
Nicole chuckled. Waverly realized that Nicole was still hugging her and hugging her. She gently unhooked her arms from her waist.  
\- You are at my work, - the girl helped her sister get out of bed. - Come to my office, you will tell everything.

On the one hand, Waverly was uncomfortable that she left the ward like this, without even saying goodbye, but on the other, she was grateful to her sister that she could escape. She didn't know how to deal with Nicole now. In the office, she made her sister a stronger coffee and called Doc.  
\- Doc, - she said as soon as the phone was answered. - Don't worry, I found Wynonna.  
\- Waverly! You're an angel! - Doc hiccupped. - Listen, Rosita brought you some kind of folder on my table. But I won't appear earlier tomorrow, apparently.  
Waverly smiled and ended the phone call. She sat in a chair opposite her sister.  
\- Wye, tell me honestly. Do you love him?  
\- Henry? I do not think. Our relationship is so-so.  
\- Yeah. That is, you admit that you have a relationship? And why did you get drunk then? And anyway, how did you end up in Nicole's ward?  
\- Tell me, is he married?  
\- Wye, stop it! Don't change the subject.  
\- But where am I changing? Oh! - Wynonna clutched her head. - I found divorce papers in his office. From some Shae.  
\- Shae? This is Nicole's wife, - Waverly wondered. - So. Come on first.

Yesterday.  
Wynonna ran down the steps and got on a motorcycle.  
“Good steed,” - Wynonna stroked the tank. - Let's go to the owner. "  
She worked part-time by fixing motorcycles. The ride to the hospital was a test ride and now the bike had to be returned. In the evening, she returned to the hospital heavily drunk to tell Doc what she thought about him, this Rosita and their communication in general. She pushed open the door to Holliday's office, but it was closed.  
"Ha. You naive, Doc. "  
Wynonna took out a few lockpicks and easily opened his office. She went in and sat down at the table, she decided to wait for him here. He will come here anyway. Suddenly, a fax started to rustle, and sheets began to fall into the tray. When the last one fell, Wynonna took it and read it.  
“These are my divorce papers. You know what to do with them. Shae. "  
Then she heard steps nearby and decided that it was unsafe to be here. What if it's not him? And she decided to hide: she walked along the corridor, pushed open the first door that came across and lay down on the bed for a short while. It got cold and she covered herself with a blanket. And she fell asleep.

Today.  
\- Can you open his office again? - Waverly's eyes lit up.  
\- Ohhh! - Wynonna chuckled. - This is a dangerous path, girl. The path of crime.  
\- Wye. I'll make you some more coffee and run to get some donuts.  
\- You know how to persuade, - Wynonna laughed and rubbed her temple. - Only donuts chur with powder. Let's go.  
Approaching the office, Wynonna simply pushed open the door. It was unlocked.  
"Apparently not closed."  
The girls entered the office, and Waverly immediately saw the folder lying on the table. She glanced a couple of times in the direction of the fax, but did not dare to approach it. She opened the folder and noticed a note from Rosita.  
"Waverly, I have derived the formula. Here are all the calculations. But it takes a laboratory to make a medicine. I hug you. Rosita. "  
\- What is it, Waves? - Wynonna asked.  
\- I'll tell you later, - Waverly closed the folder and went to the exit. - Come on, I'll make you coffee. And don't forget to close the office.  
\- Okay, - answered the sister and followed. - But can you say anything?  
\- You snore badly,- Waverly smiled.


	13. “Physiotherapy no?"

Nicole lay on the bed and thought about Waverly's behavior yesterday. She ran away yesterday and didn't even say goodbye.  
“And why did she run away? She wanted it too. When he comes, I will ask her. "  
This thought lifted the girl's spirits. The door flew open and Nicole smiled at the doctor who entered, but it wasn't Waverly.  
\- Hello,- Holliday said. He was holding a folder in his hands.  
\- Where is doctor Earp?  
\- She's with the director. She asked me to visit you, but I was going to see you anyway. Give this away. - He put the folder on the bed. - Only I need to send them back.  
\- No change so far, - Nicole opened the folder.  
“Nikki, all the divorce papers are here. You have to fill out some forms. I hope you remember to feed Calamity. Shae. "  
\- Do you have a pen? - Nicole asked. - I will sign, and you will take it right there.  
\- You know, I didn't take with me,- Holliday patted his pockets and couldn't find.  
The door flew open and Constance Clootie entered.  
\- Doctor Holliday. We need you in the operating room.  
\- I have to run, - Doc shrugged. - And pass the folder later ... with the nurse, or something.

Waverly knocked on the office door. On the door there was a sign “Director Kimble R.D. " Hearing "come in", she stepped into the office and handed the director the documents.  
\- Have a seat, - said the director, taking the documents. - Signature of your immediate superior? In stock. Good. You are now officially a doctor at our hospital. How do you get comfortable? Do you already have patients?  
\- Yes there is. Speaking of patients. Tell me, do we have a physiotherapy room?  
\- Physiotherapy? - the director was surprised.  
\- Yes. Physiotherapy is when the body is affected ...  
\- Doctor Earp,- Kimble interrupted gently. - I know the meaning of this word, but we don't have that.  
\- Oh, - Waverly said sadly. - Mr. Kimble, a masseur and a small pool would be enough for me.  
\- Doctor Earp, your patient care is commendable, but we have a normal hospital. And not a sanatorium.  
\- Okay, I understand you, Mr. Kimble.

Waverly returned to her office in frustrated feelings.  
"Is that what I can’t help her? I need to talk to Doc. He will definitely come up with something. "  
She sat in her office, drank green tea and wondered whether to go to Nicole's or not? She really wanted to see Nicole, but she was ashamed of yesterday's escape. And would Nicole want to see her now?  
\- May I come to you, doctor Earp? - a curly head stuck into the office.  
\- Jeremy! - The doctor smiled. - Come in, is your shift over?  
\- Yes. I'm going home, - the boy rubbed his neck tiredly. - Why don't you work?  
\- I have an operation in an hour. I cut out the appendicitis. Do you want some tea?  
\- Do you have green tea? - Jeremy was surprised. - Oh, Waverly! It would be the perfect end to the day.  
\- Do you know where Doc is?  
\- His Clootie took to the operating room like.  
Waverly tapped the table in thought with her nails.  
\- Will you help me? - She looked at her friend point-blank.  
\- Again? - Jeremy goggled. - Something illegal?  
\- Jeremy! How could you think that? And what does it mean again? - Waverly put her hands on her waist. - Just go to ward 48 and see how Nicole Haught is doing. And that's all.

Nicole decided to finish reading the book and took it out of the nightstand. The door flew open, and a curly-haired boy entered the room. Nicole looked at him in surprise. He hesitated, not knowing where to start. Nicole beckoned him with her finger. The young boy smiled wryly and came closer.  
\- Who are you? - Nicole gripped his shirt with an iron grip.  
\- I… I… My name is Jeremy. I'll tell you everything, just don't hit, - Jeremy raised both hands up in front of him. - Waverly sent me.  
\- Yeah ? - Nicole loosened her grip slightly. - And why?  
\- Wants to know how Nicole Haught is doing.  
\- I'm Nicole Haught. Why didn't she come herself?  
\- How do I know? Ask her yourself!  
\- Good. But you will help with this! - Jeremy just threw up his hands.

Waverly walked around the office, biting her lower lip. Jeremy left a little over half an hour ago, and there was no news from him.  
“What can you do for so long? Walk to the ward, talk for a while and return. Where is he? "  
Immediately the boy appeared at the door, as if he had heard.  
\- Waverly, - he sighed. - I could not find out anything, in short, go yourself. I'll go home. I want to sleep, and I need to feed the fish.  
He went out.  
"Stop. What kind of fish? Oh, Jeremy. "

Waverly realized that she still had to go herself. Before the door of the chamber, she took a deep breath, as if before jumping into the water, and pushed the door open. She walked in looking at the floors and only exhaled when she saw Nicole. Nicole was sitting upright on the bed, her back propped up on a pillow. Halfway across his face was a curl that had come out of his hair. She smiled happily, revealing dimples, and in her hands held a bouquet of flowers. Waverly noticed a folder on the nightstand.  
"Poor Nicole ... Her wife is divorcing her, and we don't have a physiotherapy room, but she's so happy."  
Waverly admired this picture and came closer, gently stroked the petals.  
\- How beautiful, - she said.  
\- Not as pretty as you, Doctor, - Nicole said. She did not take her eyes off Waverly. - By the way, this is for you. Flowers.  
\- My beloved, - the doctor answered quietly and, taking the flowers, put them on the nightstand.  
Nicole took the young girl by the elbow and pulled her towards her. Waverly sat on the bed and brushed a lock of hair from Nicole's face behind her ear, running her hand over her cheekbone. Her fingers lingered on her chin. Nicole's gaze lingered on Waverly's lips, her mouth parted. Waverly brought her lips to Nicole's, still holding her chin. Nicole covered her lips with hers, drawing her into a kiss. Waverly answered. Her hand slid to the back of Nicole's head, and a warm wave washed over both of them.


	14. “Physiotherapy yes!"

Waverly sat at her desk filling out papers. There was a timid knock on the door, and Holliday's figure appeared in the doorway.  
\- Will I come in? - he smiled.  
\- Yes, of course, - Waverly leaned back in her chair.  
\- How's your appendicitis? - Doc asked.  
\- Not mine, but Mr. Burroughs,- the young girl nodded at the papers on the table. - Just now filling in. Doc, I need your advice. I wanted to give Nicole physical therapy, but Mr. Kimble said we don't have one. Maybe to send her to a sanatorium?  
\- That is unlikely. You can only recommend. You cannot direct, because there are no sanatoriums in our city. And to send to a big city is a lot of money to spend. Kimble would never do it.  
\- It's clear - Waverly was sad.  
\- What flowers do you have, - Doc decided to distract the young girl by changing the subject. - Beautiful.  
\- Yes. Wonderful, - the girl smiled. - Nicole gave it.  
\- So is it true? - he asked. - She courtship you?  
\- Suppose, - Waverly said. - Where did you hear?  
"Have rumors already spread throughout the hospital?"  
\- Shae was hinting,- Doc replied. - By the way, give me a pen.  
The young girl held out a pen to him. 

Doc nodded and left. He went to Nicole and found her lying on the bed, arms thrown under her head and smiling happily.  
\- Hello again,- he said.  
\- Hello, doctor. Do you have business with me?  
\- Have you signed the documents? - he asked. - I’ve brought you a pen.  
\- Just some kind of holiday! - Nicole sat up with a jerk. She literally glowed with happiness.  
\- Lucky day? - Doc smiled and held out her pen.  
\- You can't even imagine how much! - Nicole took out a folder and placed her signatures in the right places.  
Doc took the folder and the pen and went to his office. On the way I thought I needed to return the Waverly pen. Already on the way to her office, he heard screams from there. He entered without knocking. Wynonna stood near the shredder and held a folder in her hands. She frowned. Waverly stood by the table and held her hands together, looking imploringly at her sister.  
\- The last time I ask, what is this rubbish? - Wynonna looked at her sister and spoke directly to her. - Speak! Or I'll put it in a shredder.  
\- What's going on here? - Doc asked.

Fifteen minutes before.  
Wynonna went to her sister in a depressed mood.  
\- Will you pour some coffee? - She asked.  
\- Yes. Look there somewhere on the shelf. I need to fill in the papers. Otherwise Mrs. Clootie will kill me.  
\- That witch from the front desk? She commands a lot, don't you think?  
\- Her husband was the director here. Killed strangely, I'll tell you somehow.  
\- Well ... What's this? - Wynonna held in her hands a folder that Waverly took from Doc's office. - Is this the same folder?  
\- Wye! - Waverly jumped up from the chair. - Put it back, please.  
\- I looked - there are formulas and calculations, - Wynonna narrowed her eyes. - I didn't expect this from you, Waves. Did I tell you that the path of crime is a dangerous path?  
\- Wye, Rosita gave it to me. This is not what you think!  
\- How do you know what I think? - She noticed a shredder in the corner and went straight to him. - Rosita ... I didn't like her right away.  
\- Wye, please, - Waverly put her palms together and looked pleadingly at her sister.  
At that moment Doc walked in.  
\- The last time I ask, what is this rubbish? - Winona looked at her sister and spoke directly to her. - Speak! Or I'll put it in a shredder ...  
\- What's going on here? - Doc asked.  
\- Okay, - Waverly sighed and sank wearily into a chair. - I will tell. This is a supportive medicine formula to help mom recover. Her seizures diminished and I decided to “create” an additional medicine based on the existing ones.  
\- Who said? - Wynonna asked.  
\- Dolls. He's kind of like a security guard for my mother.  
\- Xavier Dolls? - Wynonna was delighted. - "Black Dragon"? Fuck off!  
\- Do you know him? - Waverly asked.  
\- Oh yes ... Very close. If you understand… - Wynonna spotted Holliday. - Hi Henry! Looking for me?  
\- Actually, I wanted to give the pen back to your sister, - Doc put the pen on her table. - I went to Nicole.  
\- I'll go and I'll go to her, - Waverly felt the growing tension and decided to run away. - I'll find out how she is.

Nicole looked up from her reading and looked at another visitor. Her gaze warmed. On the contrary, Waverly's gaze was brooding and absent-minded. She sat down in a chair by the bed. Nicole put down the book and, placing her hand on the girl's hand, began to stroke her fingers.  
\- Missis Haught, - Waverly said finally. - You ...  
\- Nicole, - said the young girl and smiled.  
\- What? - surprised Waverly.  
\- I think that after everything that happened between us, we can calmly go to "Nicole". - answered young girl.  
\- I suppose it’s about…- Waverly began.  
\- About this, - Nicole raised Waverly's hand to her lips and, without taking herself eyes off her eyes, gently kissed her fingers.  
Waverly exhaled. Warmth flowed from the chest, from the very center, all over the body. In these eyes she wanted to drown, she wanted to feel these lips on her again, to feel this taste of softness and tenderness. Waverly lowered her head and rubbed her forehead.  
\- I have to discharge from hospital you, - she said quietly.  
\- What? - Nicole asked. - I didn't hear.  
Waverly got up from the chair and walked to the door and back.  
\- I have to discharge from hospital you, - she said louder. - The hospital doesn't have the resources to get you on your feet. To end.  
\- And large resources are needed? - Nicole asked.  
\- Not that ... The hospital doesn't even have a swimming pool! - Waverly threw up her hands.  
\- I have. Behind the house. It's small, really, - Nicole shrugged.  
\- Nicole ... - Waverly sat down on Nicole's bed and quietly said: - Do you understand what you are proposing?  
\- Yes, - Nicole said. - I suggest that my doctor sometimes come to me and check my condition. Out of duty.  
Instead of answering, Waverly took her face in her hands and kissed her. Nicole continued and deepened the kiss. Waverly's hand moved as usual to the back of Nicole's head, but they were interrupted by the trill of the phone. The girls broke away from each other. Waverly answered the call.  
\- I still want coffee,- said the phone in Wynonna's voice.  
With one hand, Waverly held the phone, and with the other she stroked Nicole's cheek. Nicole caught her hand and kissed her palm. Waverly smiled.  
\- I'll be right back, - the young girl pressed the hang up. - I have to go.  
She got out of bed and, kissing Nicole on the temple, went to her office. Nicole sat back happily on the pillow and put her hands behind her head.


	15. "Dolls."

Wynonna entered the ward noiselessly. She went up to the human who was lying on the bed, and immediately someone's hand lay on her shoulder. Wynonna abruptly threw her hand with the knife back and turned to the man herself. Dolls stood next to her, "leaning" his chin on her knife.  
\- Hi, buddy, - Wynonna said.  
\- Earp? - Dolls was surprised. - Take the knife away. I shaved in the morning.  
Wynonna hid the knife, smiled, and hugged him. The guy hugged back.  
\- What are you doing here, Earp? - he asked.  
\- Actually, I had the same question for you.  
\- I asked first,- Dolls grinned.  
\- Here is my mother, - Wynonna nodded to the bed.  
\- C'mon. Already one of her daughter came here, such a pretty one. A month or so ago. And her name is ...  
\- Waverly. This is my sister, the youngest, - the young girl confirmed. - She works as a doctor here.  
\- Yah? - Dolls was surprised. - You didn't say.  
\- You didn't ask, - Wynonna shrugged. - Your turn. You are the ultimate champion fighting without rules,"Black Dragon". And suddenly a security guard?  
\- Underground fighting without rules. And then, that crap almost killed me, which made me a champion. The doctor was normal, then he got me here. To work.  
\- How is my mom? - changed the subject of Wynonna. - Is she truth better?  
\- Truth. Some kind of new medicine.  
\- Speaking of medicines. Waverly decided to make her own medicine, to help mom. Can you imagine? And I decided that she began to cook drugs ...  
\- You've always been an optimist, - Dolls grinned.  
\- Fuck off, - Wynonna smiled and lightly hit him on the shoulder. - What time do you finish?

Waverly knocked on Holliday's office. She pushed open the door and entered.  
\- Here, - the yung girl handed the chief the documents. - I'm discharge from hospital Nicole Haught. This is her card.  
\- Good. I'll take it to the registry myself, - Doc put on his glasses and, looking at the card, added as if by the way. - Full Hight Street 55. *  
\- What? - surprised Waverly. - What is it?  
\- This is Nicole's address, - Doc looked at Waverly over his glasses. - If you want to give her a ride home.  
And he again went deep into the study of the card, showing with all his appearance that the conversation was over. Waverly smiled and left. She immediately went to Nicole's ward. She took the wheelchair and wheeled it into the ward. Nicole was not alone.  
\- Sheriff Nedley! Hello, - Waverly was delighted.  
\- Hello. I brought clothes for Nicole here, - sheriff replied. - Why a wheelchair?  
\- Standard procedure, - Waverly nodded.  
Waverly was driving Nicole along the corridor in a wheelchair and somehow did not immediately notice that the sheriff was not walking beside her. Only on the street, when he touched her elbow, from his heavy breathing, she realized : he was catching up with them.  
\- Waverly! I just got a call from the police station. Something happened there, I need to go there. Can you drive her yourself?  
\- Yes of course! - Waverly smiled and drove Nicole to her jeep. - Will you can get inside?   
\- Easy, - Nicole moved from one seat to another and immediately buckled into the chair. Waverly walked around the car and got into the driver's seat.  
\- Are you going to go straight like this? - Nicole glanced over at Waverly. The girl was wearing a loose work shirt, drawstring pants and a white robe.  
\- Um ... Oh, yes, - Waverly looked in the mirror. - Will you wait while I change? It's fast.  
In the office, she changed and twirled in front of the mirror, assessing her appearance. She touched up lips and, pleased with the result, went to the car. On the way out she ran into Doc.  
\- See you tomorrow,- she said goodbye.  
\- Until the day after tomorrow. Have you forgotten? - Doc smiled into his mustache.  
\- Exactly! - the young girl answered happily and left the hospital with a quick step.  
All the way to the house, Nicole kept her eyes on the driver. Waverly was a little embarrassed and occasionally threw surprised looks in response.  
\- We're here,- Nicole said as the car stopped. Waverly got out of the car and pulled out the stroller and rolled it over to the passenger seat.  
\- Doctor, do you know you committed the theft? -Nicole asked, tugging on the belt, but it got jammed halfway.  
\- Officer, I didn't know, - Waverly leaned over the seat, trying to unfasten the stuck seat belt. - This is my first offense. Maybe let go, for the first time?  
\- How do you know where I live? - Nicole asked suddenly.  
Waverly was upright, but her hand was still torment at the harness buckle. She looked at the girl and thought that she would lie, but nothing came to mind. And Nicole just looked at her with her stunning brown eyes and waited for Waverly's answer. Their faces were so close. And only one thought ran through Waverly's thoughts -"Kiss Me."  
She looked at Nicole's lips.  
\- What? - Asked Waverly, not thinking of anything better, and, looking up, again drowned in those eyes the color of chocolate.  
\- Nothing, - Nicole said.  
Without taking her eyes off the girl, she put her hand on Waverly's hand, removed it from the lock and pressed something there. Literally right there the belt returned to its original position with a slight hum.  
\- My hero, -Waverly smiled. - You deserve an award.  
And having cut the last millimeters, she kissed the girl. Nicole answered.

Wynona went to the counter and ordered a bottle of whiskey. The guy behind the counter winked at her, held out the bottle and continued to wipe the glasses.  
\- Are you a celebrity here? - Dolls asked. - He knows you, like.  
\- Ah, - Wynonna waved her hand. - I got into a fight here once time. Nedley took me to the police station personally.  
\- Do you know how to fight? - Dolls brought his face closer to Wynonna's.  
\- You're run into trouble, "Dragon". - Wynonna took the guy by the lapels of his jacket with both hands.  
\- Seriously ? - Dolls' breath was felt on the skin, his face was so close.  
\- Yeah, - Wynonna pulled him over and drew him into a kiss. Dolls did not resist.  
When the air ran out, she gently pushed him away from her and patted him on the shoulder.  
\- Something like this, - Wynonna said after regaining her breath.  
\- Is that all you can do? - Dolls asked.  
\- You know that I am capable of more, - the girl replied.  
\- Well then, let's get out of here, - Dolls shook his head towards the bar. - He looks at us incessantly.  
\- It's Henry,- Wynonna turned around. - We have a kind of something like relationship with him.  
\- Relationship? - Dolls asked.  
\- Yeah,- Wynonna nodded. - Sex without obligation. Go to you or to me?

Waverly opened the door to Nicole's house wider so that the wheelchair could pass.  
\- I have to warn you,- Nicole put her hands on the wheels. - If a red lump rushes at your feet, do not be alarmed, this is my cat. Her name is Calamity Jane.  
\- Okay,- Waverly smiled. She rolled the wheelchair in and closed the door.  
\- Do you want a tour of the house? - Nicole turned the wheelchair, and now Waverly was standing in front of her, not behind. She reached out her hand to the girl and grabbed her fingers. - Sit down.  
\- Where to? - did not understand Waverly.  
\- Here - Nicole patted herself on the knees. - Do not be afraid, I will hold.  
Waverly sat down gently on Nicole's lap, hugging the girl by the neck. And Nicole took her around the house, bringing her to every room.  
\- Not hard? - Waverly noticed a slight perspiration on the girl's forehead.  
\- No,- Nicole said.- I have a guest bedroom here.  
Waverly took out a handkerchief and dabbed Nicole's forehead gently. The wheelchair stopped.  
\- Do you know that you cannot distract the driver while driving? - Nicole asked.  
\- I heard something like that,- the young girl whispered in her ear.  
Nicole turned to face her. Waverly brought her closer and kissed the girl. Nicole answered. The breath ended somehow unexpectedly. They broke away from each other.  
\- Show me the swimming pool? - Waverly asked.  
Nicole only nodded in response, revealing dimples.


	16. "Treatment."

Waverly stretched and opened her eyes.  
"Where am I?"  
The girl looked around.  
“I'm at Nicole's home! She persuaded me to stay overnight with her yesterday. "  
The young girl finished her morning procedures and heard a crash. She went to the sound and came into the kitchen. Nicole was sitting in the wheelchair trying to make breakfast.  
\- Good morning, - Waverly smiled. - Are you at war with dishes?  
\- Good ... I wanted to surprise you, - Nicole smiled apologetically. - I woke you up?  
\- No, - Waverly came up and stroked Nicole on the shoulder. - But, let me surprise you.  
\- Well try, - Nicole drove off to the table. - Can you figure out what lies where?  
\- I think it is not more difficult than pathological anatomy, - Waverly joked and got down to business.

The first thing she did was dismantle the little chaos Nicole had created. Then she began to cook, finding the necessary utensils and food. She did everything so easily and naturally that Nicole admired her. Feeling the gaze, Waverly turned around.  
\- What? -The girl asked. - Something is wrong?  
Instead of answering, Nicole drove up to Waverly and beckoned her finger. Waverly bent down with her hands on her knees and looked straight into her eyes.  
\- You forgot to kiss me in the morning,- Nicole whispered, and she kissed the girl herself, putting her hands on her waist.  
Waverly responded to the kiss and after a second was sitting on Nicole's lap, hugging her neck.  
\- Nicole, - Waverly exhaled, pressing her forehead against the young girl's. - Everything will burn for me.  
\- Now the morning is really good, - Nicole licked her lips. - Damn it, let it burn.  
\- Well no! - Waverly jumped up and stuck her tongue out at Nicole. - Surprise, so surprise.

\- How did you sleep in the guest room? - Nicole asked the guest.  
They sat in the sitting-room after breakfast and watched TV. Waverly's head rested on Nicole's shoulder, and his hand was on her knee. Nicole all the time kept Waverly's hand in hers, as if she was afraid that she was about to run away.  
\- Fine. Why do you ask?  
\- I thought you were cold there. You took two blankets yesterday.  
\- No, it's hot there, - Waverly smiled. - I usually take four blankets. What time is it?  
\- Almost twelve ... Waves! - Nicole jumped up. - You're late for work!  
\- No,- Waverly laughed. - I just wanted to call my sister so that I would not worry. And I have a day off today, you can sit down.  
\- You're kidding me? - Nicole smiled and sat back down.  
\- No, - Waverly kissed her shoulder. - I just blew myself up like that once. I thought I had overslept. I'll go find a phone.

The young girl returned to the guest room and found her phone lying on the nightstand.  
"The subscriber does not answer or is temporarily unavailable."  
Waverly considered.  
“And where is she again? Oh, Wye ... "  
Someone touched her leg. The girl looked down and saw a red cat sniffing at her. She smiled and took the cat in her arms.  
\- You must be Calamity Jane,- the girl said. - Well hello.  
She began stroking Calamity, and cat purred and curled up into a ball, fell asleep in her lap. Waverly became so calm and comfortable. She understood that she was abusing hospitality, but she did not want to leave.  
\- Are you all right? - Nicole drove into the room. She noticed a cat on Waverly's lap. - I see you met.  
\- Yes. I think she likes me. - Waverly scratched the cat behind the ear.  
\- Everyone likes you, - Nicole said.  
\- Nicole, can I stay with you until tomorrow? Waverly asked. - I don't want to go home at all.  
Nicole was pleased with this proposal, but it was so unexpected that she could not find how to answer. To calm down somehow, she stroked Calamity, but the cat suddenly raised its head and hissed at her.  
\- Hey! This is actually my girlfriend, you impudent hairball! - Nicole exclaimed, addressing the cat.  
\- What? - Waverly looked at Nicole. - What did you say?  
\- I'm ? - Nicole was suddenly confused under this look. - I called you my girlfriend. Are you against?  
\- No, - Waverly shifted the cat from her lap onto the bed. - I like you, Nicole, I feel good with you, but ... You have a wife.  
\- We're getting a divorce,- Nicole took Waverly's hands in hers. - Is that the only thing that worries you?  
\- Because of me? - Waverly glanced at Nicole.  
\- No,- Nicole smiled and kissed her fingers. She pulled the girl over herself, sitting her on her lap. - Our marriage has long been bursting at the seams.  
\- So can I stay? - Waverly stroked Nicole's cheek.  
\- You can stay as long as you need, Waves, - Nicole stroked the girl on the back. - But what are we going to do all day?  
\- There is one idea, - Waverly smiled slyly and got up from the girl's knees. - Lay on the bed.  
\- Are we not rushing things? - Nicole moved from the chair to the bed.  
\- So, a patient, - Waverly put her finger on Nicole's lips. - Don't argue with your doctor.  
\- Okay, - Nicole dutifully stretched out on the bed, chasing the cat away. Calamity snorted indignantly and left the room.

Waverly took the girl's foot and twisted it to the left, then to the right. First one leg, then the other.  
\- Try it yourself now.  
\- Nothing. - Not one leg moved.  
\- No, let's do it differently, - Waverly frowned. - Come on together: I move, and you try yourself.  
Nicole nodded. After several unsuccessful attempts, Waverly changed tactics again. Now she bent Nicole's knee and they tried together again.  
\- Does not work! - Waverly sank wearily onto the bed.  
\- Nothing. - Nicole sat up on the bed and hugged her. - You will succeed. We'll just try harder.  
\- You comfort me. Again, - Waverly smiled sadly.  
\- I believe in you, baby girl, - Nicole lifted the hair from the young girl's neck and kissed it gently behind the ear.  
Goosebumps started to run at Waverly. She turned to face Nicole. Nicole kissed her cheekbone, next to her ear. Waverly took her face in her hands and kissed her. Nicole continued and deepened kiss, supporting the girl by the waist. Nicole's hand slid under Waverly's t-shirt.  
\- No,- Waverly pulled away. - Let's not rush.  
\- Okay, - Nicole smiled. - What's next?  
\- You have a rested? - Waverly gently pushed her back onto the bed. - We continue to exercise.


	17. "Quarrel"

Wynonna flew into doctor Holliday's office without knocking.  
\- Henry! Have you seen Waverly for a long time? - She exclaimed when she saw him sitting at desk.  
\- Wynonna, please knock before entering. You shouldn't break into in here like that. This is a medical facility, not one of your favorite bars.  
\- Henry, I'm sorry, of course, but my sister is missing! - the young girl threw up her hands. - And you seem to be friends.  
\- This is with you we have a "kind of relationship", and with her - not "kind of", with her we are friends.  
\- Henry,- Wynonna was getting angry. - So you know where she is or not?  
\- I know, - Doc nodded.  
There was a knock on the door and Waverly entered.  
\- Doc, are you busy? Let's go to a cafe, have some tea, or something. Mr. Burroughs has already tortured me with his questions ... - the young girl noticed her sister in the office. - Hi Wye.  
\- Here it is, - Doc pointed to the girl with his palm.  
\- Baby girl, - Wynonna breathed out and hugged her sister. - Where are you!  
\- Where else can I be? - surprised Waverly.  
\- Thanks for the offer, Waverly, but I have a quarterly report, - Doc rubbed the bridge of his nose.- And you two need to talk, I think.

Waverly nodded and led the girl into her office.  
\- Would you like some coffee? - She asked her sister.  
\- Why are you asking? Of course I want.  
\- Wye, - the girl poured coffee for her sister, - of course, I'm glad to see you, but you shouldn't come here so often. I work here, and not just sit in my office.  
In confirmation of her words, the door opened and Mrs. Clootie entered.  
\- The guy is sitting in the examination room. It seems like a forester, he needs to be examined and sewn up. He has a lacerated forearm wound, and some animal attacked.  
\- I'm going now, Mrs. Cloote, - Waverly smiled. She turned to her sister. - You see? Sit down, I'll be quick.  
Wynonna drank her second cup of coffee, and Waverly was still gone. She walked around the office and opened the closet. There were several surgical kits and a pair of white coats hanging in the closet.  
\- Oh! - said Wynonna and, taking one off the hanger, put it on. She went to the mirror. - Doctor Earp. Doctor Wynonna Earp.  
There was a knock on the office door. The girl was in a white coat and opened the door. A courier with a bouquet of flowers stood outside the door.  
\- Doctor Earp? - the courier noticed the badge on the dressing gown and held out the tablet. - Sign.  
Wynonna wrote her last name and the courier handed her a bouquet. A few minutes later returned Waverly to office. And she found her sister with a bouquet in her hands and her dressing gown.  
\- It suits you, - she said. - From whom is the bouquet?  
\- This is for you. Brought with a courier, - Wynonna handed her sister a bouquet. - I signed, nothing?  
\- Nothing, - Waverly opened the small postcard that came with the bouquet.  
"The most beautiful surgeon in the world"  
Wrinkles-rays fled from Waverly's glowing eyes.  
\- Don't tell me you're date Champ again, - Wynonna said.  
\- No, - Waverly stood with her back and put flowers in a vase. - It's from Nicole.  
\- Where have you been? - some thought flashed in Wynonna's head and ran away. - You went to work the day before yesterday and disappeared for a day.  
\- Am I disappeared? I called you yesterday afternoon. Why are you turning off your phone all the time? Just don’t lie that you were with Doc. - Waverly sat down at the table and began filling out the papers. - Are you date Dolls now? Doc saw you at Shorty's.  
\- So ... We met, remembered the past, - Winona poured herself more coffee. - Why does Nicole give you flowers? Is that that redhead?  
\- Yes, - answered Waverly. - We are dating.  
\- What are you ?! - Wynonna put the mug down on the table with a bang and turned to face her sister. - She's a girl! Waverly!  
\- When you figure out your relationship, then you will climb into mine! - snapped Waverly. - And take off your robe before you stain his coffee.  
\- Waves, please, - Wynonna took off her robe and hung it back. She went to the table and sat down opposite. - Let's talk.  
\- Wynonna. I have no time, - Waverly did not even look at her sister. - Sorry.  
\- Yeah, - Wynonna turned and left the office.  
Waverly put down her pen, leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

Wynonna sat in the workshop and held a bottle of beer in her hand. It was a small dilapidated building where she set up a motorcycle repair shop. She had already been sitting for half an hour with an open bottle and didn't take a single sip. Dolls entered the room.  
\- Hi,- he said. - I knew you were here.  
\- Dolls, - looking in front of her, said Wynonna, - am I a bad sister?  
\- What? - Dolls smiled and threw a rag at her. Wynonna did not move. - Jeez! Is it that bad?   
\- I betrayed her, - Wynonna put the bottle on the floor. - At first when she needed me. When my father was gone. And now ... But damn it!  
\- Let's get everything in order, - Dolls sat down next to him. - What happened?  
Wynonna told all about her meeting with her sister today, Dolls only whistled in response.  
\- You're not a bad sister,- Dolls hugged the young girl. - You both just need to talk again.

At the end of the day, leaving work, Waverly called Nicole.  
\- Hi Nicole, - she said. - The flowers are very beautiful. Thanks.  
\- Hi, Waves, - Nicole answered. - But you're still sad. Or it seemed to me?  
\- I can come? - the young girl evaded the answer.  
\- Of course you can.  
Twenty minutes later, Waverly entered Nicole's house. The hostess of the house drove in a wheelchair the hall to meet her with a slight concern on her face. Waverly was moved. She leaned over to Nicole and just kissed her, supporting her chin.  
They settled down in the hall: Nicole was sitting, and Waverly was lying. At what the head of Waverly lay in her lap. Nicole put her hand on the girl's cheek and stroked her cheekbone with her finger.  
\- Bad day? - Nicole asked.  
Waverly nodded.  
\- Will you tell?  
Waverly shook her head.  
\- Want to eat? - Nicole asked another question.  
Waverly smiled, turned her face slightly and caught the girl's finger with her lips.  
\- It means "yes"? - Nicole smiled. - Just I ordered food at home.  
Waverly opened her eyes in surprise and beckoned to Nicole. The young girl bent down.  
\- I love you,- Waverly whispered in Nicole's ear.


	18. "Positive dynamics".

Waverly ran into the lobby of the hospital and spotted doctor Holliday at the front desk. She walked over and overheard part of the conversation:  
\- Here I transfer two patients to Dr. Jameson, I issue one more for discharge. I'll bring the documentation later.- He noticed a young girl approaching. - Waverly! Come to my office, need is a conversation.  
All the way, she was tormented by guesses what could have happened. Scariest thought: Doc is quitting. In the office, he handed her several cards.  
\- Here. There are three patients here. They are all, shall we say, healing. Look after them.  
\- Doc, - Waverly did not touch the cards. - What's happening?  
\- Nothing,- said Doc. - What is the question?  
\- You give your patients to other doctors. Are you quitting?  
\- I am? - Doc chuckled and hugged the girl. - Baby girl, I'm going on vacation.  
\- That's great, Doc! For a long time?  
\- For three weeks. I need to go to Rogerville. On business.  
\- You’ll have time to make up with Wynonna at the same time,- Waverly winked. - She probably misses you.  
\- We somehow did not quarrel ... - Doc grimaced at once. - She has Dolls. But you, I see, are "glowing" in the last days.  
\- I ... - the girl rested her gaze on the floor. - I'm dating Nicole. Speaking of her, can you help me? You're not going tomorrow, are you?  
\- What exactly should be done?  
\- Let me call you tomorrow morning and tell you everything, - the young girl looked at her watch. - I need to work. The patients are new else now.  
She took the cards from the table and left. Doc just shook his head.

The next morning Waverly called Doc as promised.  
\- Hello, Doc,- she said into the phone. - The point is this: Nicole and I are doing something like treatment at home ... I want to drag her into the swimming pool, but I don't know how. You have ideas?  
\- Yes, - smiled Doc. - Come for me.  
Half an hour later, Waverly and Doc entered Nicole's house. The young girl was surprised at the unexpected guest, but did not show it.  
\- Hi, Nicole, - Waverly smiled and kissed the top of her head. - How are you today? I'm not alone, do you mind?  
\- No, - Nicole smiled back. - Hello. Doctor Holliday, isn't it?  
\- That's right, - Doc said. - Hello Nicole. Will I get through?  
\- Yes, of course, come in, - Nicole waved her back. - Make yourself comfortable.  
\- We’ll change clothes for now,- Waverly winked at Nicole.  
\- Shall we change clothes? - the young girl was surprised.  
\- Yeah, - Waverly drove Nicole into the room. - I'll tell you everything now.

When Waverly took the girl out to the swimming pool, Doc was already there. He was dressed only in shorts. Both girls were wearing swimwear.  
\- So, - Waverly said. - I think Nicole needs to lean on both of us, and so we her down.  
\- No,- Doc replied. - Let's make it easier. Waverly, get down to the swimming pool. You should be standing there, preferably closer to the edge.  
The young girl nodded and did as Doc asked. Doc walked over to Nicole and bent down.  
\- Nicole. Take my neck, - he asked.  
\- What for?  
\- Don't be afraid, -Holliday smiled. - You can trust me.  
Nicole grabbed his neck, and Doc easily grabbed the young girl in his arms and carried her to the swimming pool. Approaching the edge, he gently lowered her into the water, where the girl was picked up by Waverly. Nicole was lying on the water, held by Waves.  
\- Do not be afraid, the water holds you, - Waverly smiled. - Now get up.  
Nicole carefully, holding on to the edge of the pool, with the help of Waverly, took an upright position.  
\- So, what is next? - She asked.  
\- Walk, - answered Waverly and swam a little. She stood facing Nicole and held her hands. - On me. The water will hold you back.  
Nicole moved her right leg forward, shifting her weight to her left and pulling her right. Waverly smiled happily and hugged the young girl.  
\- Happened! Nicole! You stepped! - she clung to the young girl with her whole body. Nicole exhaled and kissed Waverly on the shoulder.  
\- It's all thanks to you,- she said.  
Waverly looked at her. This look was more eloquent than any words. Nicole kissed her girlfriend.  
\- I don't look, I don't look, - Doc covered his eyes with his hand.  
He sat on the edge of the pool and dangled his legs in the water. The girls turned towards him.  
\- Damn,” Nicole said. - I forgot about him.  
\- Doc, - said Waverly, - Would you be sunbathing for now, we will work out a little more.  
\- Maybe I'll go home? - suggested Doc. - You can do this without me.  
\- You're out of your mind,- said Waverly. - Nicole won't be able to get out of the pool on her own. She's not that strong yet.  
\- Well then I would read something. Nicole, I saw there is a closet in the hall, can I get a book?  
\- Yes, of course,- Nicole smiled. - Take what you like.  
Doc went into the house, picked out a book, and returned to the swimming pool. He lay down on a chaise longue and began to read.  
\- Doc, - a shadow fell across the book. The book turned out to be interesting, and he got carried away, not noticing the time.  
\- Yes? - Holliday looked up from reading. Waverly was standing nearby.  
\- Wow. You are already close to the middle of the book, - said the girl. - Help Nicole get out, we're done.

\- Doctor Holliday, are you in a hurry? Maybe stay for tea? - already in the house suddenly asked Nicole.  
\- You can called me just Doc,- Holliday smiled.  
\- Indeed! - Waverly exclaimed. - Great idea. Your affairs will not flee anywhere, and Rogerville will not go anywhere.  
\- Waves, put the kettle on, please, - Nicole asked.  
\- Of course, - the young girl smiled and go into the kitchen.  
\- And now let's talk in an adult way, - the girl's gaze, a second ago exuding kindness and tenderness, darkened and became tougher. - This is not your first time in this house today? Have you been here before?  
\- Yes, I was, - Doc replied calmly. - How did you guess?  
\- You, Doc, get comfortable too quickly in my house. People in unfamiliar houses behave differently. Do you know Shae? And go to her?  
\- Yes, I know, - Doc sighed. - Yes, I'm going to visit her and at the same time I will give the documents, since I'm on vacation. Nicole, listen. This situation is also unpleasant to me. Shae is my friend, we worked in the same hospital for five years. Waverly is my friend too. I myself do not know how to relate to this. And to be honest, I don’t want the same thing Waverly that happened to Shae.  
\- It won't, - the girl's gaze softened. - I love Waverly and will never hurt her.  
\- Glad to hear that,- Doc smiled. - You're discerning, Nicole.  
\- Well, - the young girl shrugged. - I now a deputy sheriff.  
\- Are you the deputy sheriff now? - a joyful Waverly appeared at the door. - Why was silent before? This should be noted. In the evening we go to a cafe! Doc, are you with us?


	19. "Promises".

Waverly and Nicole sat in the cafe, waiting for their order. The girls did not take their eyes off each other. Nicole's hand lay over Waverly's and stroked her fingers. They settled down at the window, but they didn't care much about the view behind it. And in vain. The angry Champ passed by the window from work after the shift.  
“Well, I messed up a little in the report. Why shout? The sheriff is definitely picking on me! "  
He glanced out the window and was dumbfounded. He recognized both girls at once: Waverly - by a smile, Nicole - by red hair and a wheelchair. The waiter came up and arranged the plates, but these two didn’t seem to notice: they were still talking sweetly, Waverly's fingers were still intertwined with Haught’s fingers ... But then they simultaneously reached for the cutlery. Haught said something, Waverly burst out laughing happily, covering her mouth with her hand.  
"So this is how it is! Oh well!"  
Champ resolutely entered the cafe and sat down by the bar. I ordered myself some alcohol and began throwing malicious glances towards the table by the window.

Wynonna rang the doorbell. Nobody opened it.  
“Okay Henry! But where is Waverly? "  
The key was inserted only on the third attempt. Wynonna was drunk.  
“He could have picked up the phone. Look how touchy he is. "  
\- Waves! - The young girl shouted. - Are you at home?  
Silence was the answer.  
"Of course. Nobody. "  
She went into her room without undressing, went to bed and immediately fell asleep.

\- John is a good friend,- Nicole said. - Worries about you.  
\- Who? - Waverly distracted from eating ice cream and looked at Nicole.  
\- John Henry Holliday. Your friend. He's very good, - Nicole smiled, looking at Waverly, and the way she got the tip of her nose in ice cream and did not notice it. - Baby girl, you have here...  
\- Ah, Doc! Yes. What do I have? - Waverly looked up at Nicole again.  
\- Right here,- Nicole ran a finger over her nose, wiping it away. - Dirty again.  
\- What do you mean again? - Waverly tried to see the tip of the nose. Nicole chuckled. - I can not see. I'll go to the ladies' room. I quickly.  
As she left, she ran her hand over Nicole's shoulder. Nicole nodded. Champ turned his back, but the young girl, passing by, did not even notice him. But when she returned from the toilet, he appeared right in front of her, as if it had grown out of the ground. He was already pretty drunk and grabbed the girl by the hand.  
\- Champ ?! - Waverly shuddered in surprise. - What are you doing here?  
\- I watch! - Champ breathed a fume at her. - Okay Haught, there is a rumor about her in the department, but you! She flirts with you, babe. Can not you see?  
\- Let me go, Champ, - Waverly replied in an icy voice. - And get out of here.  
\- No! - objected Champ. - If I go, then only with you!  
Nicole, out of boredom, began to look around and noticed how Champ was holding Waverly's hand. He was talking to her, pressing her. Not really aware of what she was doing, Nicole turned the wheelchair and, putting her hands on the armrests, stood up. She walked a few steps and found herself exactly behind Champ.  
\- Let her go, Hardy! - Nicole said. - Immediately!  
At the noise, the security of the cafe came running and despite the fact that Champ was in uniform, he was escorted out the door.  
\- You will regret it! - Champ managed to shout goodbye. - Both!  
\- Nicole ... - Waverly looked at her with huge surprise eyes.  
\- What? - Nicole looked blankly at Waverly and, slightly crouching down, looked into her eyes. - Did this idiot scare you?  
The young girl just pointed somewhere behind Nicole's back. Nicole turned and saw her stroller. She opened her eyes wider, then looked down at her bent knees and straightened. She turned to the stroller and looked at the girl again.  
\- Waves,- she said quietly, realizing what had happened. - You could give her a ride. I'm afraid I won't be able to do it again.  
Waverly just nodded back.

In the morning Wynonna opened her eyes and sat up. She examined herself.  
“Great, I haven't even changed. Doc does not answer, Dolls is missing, and the newly found sister disappears all days long at work. You will die alone. "  
Sighing, she went to the bath. The water treatments lifted her spirits a little. Coming out of the shower, she heard the rumbling of dishes in the kitchen and ... the smell of coffee.  
"Waverly!"  
She rushed into the kitchen and saw her younger sister. She stood with her back to her and sang something. Wynonna leaned tender emotion the doorframe   
-Baby girl, - she said.  
\- Snub-nosed hedgehogs! - shuddered Waverly and turned around. - Wye, why are you sneaking up?  
\- I'm sorry - Wynonna said. She went to her sister and hugged her. - Forgive me, for that day. Well, when you told me ... I may not have to react so sharply, but you shocked me with your revelations.  
\- Yes, - Waverly looked down. - I'm also to blame. I had to somehow prepare you for ... this. And I'm sorry.  
Wynonna hugged her sister again.  
\- But in general, it's funny that you talked about it. - Waverly smiled.  
\- Yes? - Wynonna went to the stove. - What's for breakfast?  
\- Hello! - Nicole drove into the kitchen.  
\- Hello! - Wynonna dropped the lid and turned around. - Waves, we make peace only five seconds ago, and you're starting again?  
\- Wye, stop it, - Waverly looked at Haught and stroked her shoulder. - This is Nicole, my girlfriend.  
Wynonna catch sight of how her sister looked at Haught, and with what look Nicole answered.  
\- And this, - Waverly pointed at Wynonna, - is my sister. Her name is Wynonna. If she seemed a little crazy to you, then she is.  
\- What do you mean "a little"? - Wynonna pulled the pancake from the pan and had time to bite.  
Nicole chuckled.  
\- Girls, I ran to work, - after breakfast Waverly kissed Nicole on the lips. - And Wye, Nicole will stay with us for now. Don't kill each other. I'll check it out in the evening!

Wynonna sat for half a day in her room, thinking about her younger sister. On the one hand, she did not understand this relationship, but on the other, Waverly is so happy next to Nicole. Then she decided to talk to Nicole and decidedly went to her.  
\- So you like my sister? - Wynonna stared at Nicole.  
\- Yes. She's an angel, - answered Nicole, not at all embarrassed.  
\- Faugh, - Wynonna said.  
\- But how long will it last? - Nicole sighed. - With my legs. In general, she does a lot to help me. Although I went, however, only in the swimming pool. She even brought Doc.  
\- Doc? - Wynonna was surprised. - When did you see him?  
\- Yesterday. He helped me get in and out of the swimming pool, - Nicole explained.  
\- Why doesn't he pick up the phone? - Wynonna asked herself aloud.  
\- He's not in town,- Nicole thought the girl was asking her. - He went to Rogerville on business.  
\- What other business? - Wynonna frowned.  
\- He's handling my divorce. I'm divorcing my wife.  
\- Because of Waverly? Do you really love her ... - Wynonna was surprised. - In the morning I saw her looking at you. I think it's mutual. Get up, let's train.  
\- I don’t even know - Nicole said.  
\- Are you afraid or what? - Wynonna narrowed her eyes. - For Waves sake, you must go! You should at least try. I'll back it up, if anything.  
\- For the sake of Waves, I'm ready to kill, - Nicole resolutely got up from the wheelchair. - Even if it is Hardy.  
\- Hardy? Moron Champ Hardy? - wondered Wynonna.  
\- Yeah. Saw us yesterday, promised all sorts of trouble, - Nicole grunted and sat down again.  
\- And you're just talking about it now? - jumped up Wynonna. - Waverly brought you here to protect you from him! She needs to call.  
\- Wynonna, you shouldn't worry. Waverly just wanted us to get to know each other better, make friends.  
\- Shut up, redhead, - Wynonna grabbed the phone and dialed her sister's number.  
"The subscriber does not answer or is temporarily unavailable."


	20. "Implementation"

\- Doesn't pick up the phone! - Wynonna threw the phone on the bed. - Again. What exactly did she tell you?  
\- Wynonna, - Nicole said, - I really think you're worrying for nothing. It's just Hardy ... I don't think ...  
\- What do you know about him? - Wynonna grimaced. - He's a former drug addict! In high school, he was on steroids to play football well. His uncle got him a job with the police to reeducate him. Hardy didn't even take exams.  
\- Where did you get it? - Nicole was surprised.  
\- I read his dossier - Wynonna waved her hand. - Dolls got it for me ... Dolls! That's who you need to call!  
She grabbed the phone and dialed Dolls' number.  
“Pick up the phone, Dragon. Pick up! "  
\- Dolls! - Wynonna was delighted, when he picked up the phone - Where are you? Need your help.  
\- At work. Listen, that folder you took from Waverly. This drug is completely harmless - ordinary vitamin C. I went to one place and they explained to me. There are formulas of one drug first, and then suddenly another. Apparently the chemist did not succeed in what he was trying to do. In principle, as they explained to me, this is impossible. And that's why the formula of vitamin C is derived.  
\- Seriously? There are many of papers and formulas ...  
\- Do you understand anything in these formulas? - Dolls chuckled.  
\- No,- Wynonna confirmed. - I am generally not strong in chemistry.  
\- Aha, - Dolls replied. - For this she was made.  
\- Is that why you disappeared? - smiled Wynonna.  
-Yes. What did you want to ask for?  
\- I'm worried about Waverly. You could walk her home. She was threatened by Champ yesterday.  
\- Okay, "Mommy,” - Dolls joked. - Did you try to call her?  
\- I tried! Her phone is off, - Wynonna hung up and turned to Nicole. - Get up, Officer Haught. We will train.

There was a knock on the door of Waverly's office.  
“Doc is on vacation, Clootie enters without knocking, Wynonna and Nicole are at home. I wonder who this has brought? "  
\- Come in! - She shouted.  
Xavier Dolls entered the room, smiling broadly.  
\- Xavier? - Young the girl was surprised. - Hello. Didn't expect to see you here.  
\- Good evening. You can just Dolls. What time do you finish?  
\- In an hour. Why would you know that, Dolls?  
“Don't tell me you fell in love! I won't survive this. "  
\- I'll walk you. To home.  
Something must have reflected on Waverly's face, for Dolls suddenly smiled again and waved his hand.  
\- You misunderstood me,- he said. - Your sister called and asked. Champ is dangerous, in fact. I read his dossier.  
\- Wynonna? - Waverly exhaled. - Why did she call you and not me? And what does "read his dossier" mean?  
\- You have something with your phone, - Dolls explained. - You are not very busy? Let's so : you tell me everything about yesterday's meeting with Champ, and I'll tell you everything that I know about him.  
\- Good. Only I have a counter offer, - Waverly said. - Let's have a cup of tea. You would you like some tea?  
\- Okay. -Dolls said. - Only… I like coffee. Available?

\- No, I can't take it anymore,- Nicole said. - Drove the wheelchair.  
She leaned her shoulder against the wall, behind her, holding her by the waist, stood Wynonna. They had been studying for not one hour. Nicole acted as in water: she moved one leg forward, then transferred the weight to her and pulled the other. Sweat ran down Nicole's face, and her breathing was heavy and choppy.  
\- Come on, Haught, I believe in you, - Wynonna said. - A couple more steps.  
\- I really can't, - Nicole said.  
\- Okay, - Wynonna took pity and drove a wheelchair to her. Nicole literally fell into wheelchair.  
Wynonna looked at her watch.  
“Waverly should have arrived already. Usually she comes this time."  
Two hours later, the key in the lock turned slowly, and someone quietly entered the apartment.  
“Waverly! At last!" - Wynonna was delighted and flew into the hallway. The smile disappeared from her face when she saw her sister. The top and skirt were stained with blood, a bloody spot on the neck, and his eyes were swollen from tears.  
\- Baby girl! - Wynonna rushed to her sister and hugged her tightly. - What happened? It's Champ, isn't it? What did this cretin do ?! I'll nail him!  
\- Doolls,- Waverly sobbed. - Dolls ... Wynonna ... I'm sorry ... I ... I ...  
And she burst into sobs. Nicole drove into the hallway, the sisters stood embracing. Wynonna stroked Waverly's back.  
\- Calm down, Waves, - said Wynonna. - Tell me what happened?  
\- Girls, into the kitchen, - Nicole ordered. - Wynonna, put the kettle on. Let's pour her green tea. Waverly needs to calm down.  
In the kitchen, Wynonna and Nicole sit on either side of Waverly. The young girl was sitting, clutching a mug of hot tea with both hands. She was silent, gathering her strength, Nicole put her hand on her shoulder, encouraging. Waverly looked at her gratefully and began to talk. At first narrative was confused, but then he became more confident.

Two hours ago. Hospital.  
Waverly pushed the door and walked out, she held it, waiting for someone. And the closer the person she was waiting for came, the wider her smile became. Champ, peering around the corner, saw her clearly. He pressed his back against the wall and exhaled nervously. He took drugs. For cheerfulness. The guy pulled out a pistol and held it with both hands in front of his face.  
“She would be out now, this redhead bitch - I'll blow her brains out! "  
He was sure that Nicole would come out now, and was just waiting for the right moment. He peered around the corner again. Waverly stood and smiled, then a leg appeared, and then the whole man. It was a black man. Champ flew up to them and began brandishing his pistol.  
\- Who is it? - Champ looked at the young girl, and the barrel of the pistol pointed at Dolls' chest.  
\- Hey! - Dolls raised his hands in front of him. - Calm down, guy. Why are you swinging a gun?  
\- I wasn't talking to you, - a dull look turned to Dolls and returned to the young girl again. - Well?  
\- Champ. Are you high? - the girl looked at him.  
Dolls took advantage of this. He grabbed the pistol with both hands, trying to pull it aside. Champ, trying to hold the weapon, pulled the trigger. A shot rang out. All the sounds disappeared at once, and, as in slow motion, Waverly saw Champ suddenly froze, then rushed to run, how Dolls began to settle on the asphalt, holding on to his chest. The sounds returned as unexpectedly as they had disappeared, and this brought Waverly to his senses. She rushed to the man and put her hands on top of him.  
\- Dolls! - She shouted. - Hold it! I am now!  
She flew into the lobby and saw her colleague going home.  
\- Jameson! Help! Bring a gurney.  
\- Earp? - the man was surprised and saw the blood on her hands. - What's wrong with you? You are injured ?   
\- Not me. He's out there on the street, he's bleeding! - She hysterically grabbed him by the chest.  
\- I was actually going home…- the doctor began.  
\- Steven! He's going to die ... - Tears rolled from Waverly's eyes. - Please!  
\- Yes.OK! - the doctor ran into the operating room and brought a gurney.  
Together they rolled the gurney out into the street, together carefully laid Dolls on it and brought him to the operating room.  
\- So, what is next?- Jameson asked.  
\- We will do him an operation! - answered Waverly.  
\- What?! Earp! Are you out of your mind? No staff! I'm a plastic surgeon! ..

Two hours later. Earp's apartment.  
Waverly fell silent and set the mug on the table.  
\- Dolls is in the rehabilitation ward, on a ventilator, in a consistently critical condition,- Waverly finished and looked at her sister.   
Wynonna gripped the countertop so that her fingers turned white.  
\- I’m not coming to spend the night,- Wynonna said and left the apartment, slamming the door softly.  
\- Wye! - exploded Waverly.  
\- Leave her, - Nicole took the girl's hand and tugged slightly, urging her to sit down. - She needs to be alone.


	21. "Accusation."

Waverly showered and changed. She was lying in bed and could not sleep. The door opened slightly and Nicole drove into the room.  
\- Not sleeping? - She asked.  
\- No, - Waverly sat up on the bed and lit the night light. - I can not. You too?  
\- And I can hear you tossing and turning, - Nicole drove up to her tight and sat on the bed. - Shall we talk?  
\- I don't want to, - the girl put her head on Nicole's shoulder.  
\- Then let's do this, - Nicole lay down on Waverly's bed and waved her hand towards her. - Go here.  
Waverly smiled weakly, lay down next to her and hugged Nicole. Nicole hugged her and kissed her temple.  
\- Better? - Nicole stroked Waverly's head.  
\- By far, - answered the girl. - Tell me something.  
\- What to tell ... - Nicole thought about it. - Well, maybe about my very first patrol. It was in the academy. We didn’t just carry out a specific task ... We just went with the girls to the hostel for students after school. There were three of us: me, Laminsky and Verdkun. We go, chatting and suddenly we hear from the house, past which we pass, a shrill female cry. We rush to the house. Laminsky and I knocked on the front door, and Verdkun went to the back. The scream does not stop, we rush in and see the following picture: a huge man is standing on the dining table and squealing in a high female voice. And then Verdkun flies in with a pistol at the ready. We are trying to calm him down and find out what the matter is. He yells and only pokes his finger into the corner. And do you know what was there? Little mouse. When he saw him, he flew up onto the table. And the man was a bodybuilder. Can you imagine?  
Nicole turned to Waverly. The girl, putting her head on her shoulder, snuffled softly - she was asleep.

Wynonna ordered a second bottle of whiskey and still felt sober.  
“We need to talk to Waves, say that I am not angry with her. I'm not angry, am I? She tried to save him... I myself set him up for this bullet. I asked Dolls to protect her. He protected! So why is it so shitty? "  
\- Shall we dance, beauty? - a blond guy stopped next to Wynona's table and smiled broadly.  
\- Necessarily, - Wynonna stood up and abruptly threw out her hand, hitting the guy in the solar plexus.  
In this blow she put all the pain, anger and fear for the life of a friend. The guy was bent in half.   
\- I hate blondes.  
And with her strength hit him in the face.The guy's nose cracked and blood gushed out.  
The girl was immediately attacked, someone called the police, and within ten minutes she was sitting in Nedley's car with her hands shackled.  
\- Wynonna,- Nedley turned to the young girl. - You would have tied up with alcohol. Why did you beat the guy?  
\- Say thanks for not killing,- the girl snapped back. - Too much like your precious Champ!  
\- And what does Champ have to do with it? - the sheriff was surprised.  
-Baloney. - Wynonna quipped. - He just tried to kill Waverly. But only Dolls was wounded. Little bastard.  
\- Keep your tongue! - The seat under the sheriff squeaked indignantly as he turned his whole body. - Champ is a police officer, and your Dolls ... was engaged in criminal activities!  
\- My Dolls, - Wynonna brought her face as close as possible to the grating separating the seats, - now between life and death, because your "officer" is a drug addict.  
The car stopped so abruptly that Wynonna hit her head on the grate. Nedley did not answer the girl, but simply took her out of the car and took her to the police station.

In the morning Nicole woke up, but did not open her eyes. She stretched gently and ran her hand over the other half of the bed, but it was empty. She opened her eyes and sat up. There was no one near.  
"Did you dream, or what?"  
\- Waverly, - she called.  
\- What? - Waverly came out of the bathroom, drying her hair. Her gaze was slightly alarmed. - What happened?  
\- How is "what"? - Nicole feigned indignation. - You didn't kiss me.  
\- Not true, - Waverly said in a half-joking tone and pointed her finger at Nicole. - I kissed you. Twice. But you didn't wake up.  
\- Hey, repeat it! - Nicole easily threw the body from the bed into the wheelchair and drove up to Waverly.  
\- What exactly? - Waverly leaned over to Nicole and slid her gaze over her lips.  
\- Kisses, of course, silly,- Nicole answered, barely audible, and she kissed the girl herself. - How are you?  
\- You know, - Waverly sat down on the bed and began to wrinkle a towel in her hands, - for the first time in my life I don't want to go to work ...  
\- Honey ... - Nicole drove up and stroked the girl's knee. - Maybe you just take the day off?  
\- I can't, - the girl smiled sadly. - There is no Doc, someone has to do operations.  
\- Are you the only surgeon in the hospital? - Nicole's brown eyes glowed with warmth, her hand stroked Waverly's knee, and it felt so comfortable in her soul from this care.  
\- No,- Waverly stroked Nicole's cheek. - But why am I going to deprive the hospital of another good surgeon?  
\- I like this approach.- The dimples reappeared on Nicole's face. - We’ll have breakfast now, and I think you’ll know for sure that you are an excellent surgeon. Just…  
\- Just? - Waverly asked.  
\- First I'll take a shower, and then we'll make breakfast. Together, if you don't mind.  
Waverly simply sat down on Nicole's lap and began kissing her. 

During breakfast, Nicole told Waverly how Wynonna helped her walk. She was late for work that day, and in the afternoon Sheriff Nedley came to see her. The young girl did not recognize him right away - the sheriff was in civilian clothes.  
\- Waverly, listen,- he settled comfortably in his chair. - I don't know where to start. I am here as not an official, you know? Your sister, Wynonna ...  
\- Where's she? - the girl looked up from filling out the papers and looked at the sheriff. - She's fine?  
\- She's at the police station, detained for a fight. But if everything is fine with her, I'm not sure about that. I think she's a little ... - the sheriff paused, choosing the words, - a little crazy. Like your mother. Apparently, alcoholism affects.  
\- Why do you think so? - surprised Waverly.  
\- She's talking about nonsense: like you need to be saved, Champ threatened you, even tried to shoot and wounded Dolls ...  
\- It's true, - Waverly put down her pen and looked the sheriff in the eye. - He needs to be caught as quickly as possible. And he was high.  
\- What? - The sheriff chuckled nervously. - Waverly. I understand you love your sister, but to shield her ... Like this ...  
\- I'm not lying, Sheriff, -the girl said firmly. - If you don’t believe me, take the surveillance footage. It happened in the parking lot in front of the hospital. The parking is 24/7 and there are cameras. It happened last evening.  
\- Okay…- the sheriff replied.  
He was clearly confused. Everything took on a completely different turn: it is one thing - the words of an inveterate visitor of bars and a local hooligan, but completely different when there is irrefutable evidence.  
\- Good. I'll deal. What about Officer Haught, can I go see her?  
\- Officer Haught is not in the hospital, - Waverly smiled, although at first she twitched. - She's in rehabilitation. Can I pick Wynonna tonight?  
\- Yes. Yes of course! - answered the sheriff and, nodding goodbye, left the doctor's office.

In the evening after work, Waverly drove into the police station and took her sister. Wynona was kind of drooping and pensive at the same time.  
\- Wye, - Waverly asked her sister in the car as they drove home. - All right?  
Wynonna sighed and continued to stare out the window.  
\- Wye, - the young girl did not lag behind. - This is your tenth sigh. And that's just in the car. What's the matter?  
\- Waves, why did you take me? - She asked suddenly.  
\- That is, how is it why? - the girl was taken aback.  
\- So this, - she sat with her face away, but Waverly still noticed a glistening tear on her sister's face. - I always corrupted everything. I gave up on you when my mother fell ill, I shouldn't have shifted my responsibility then to Gus, yesterday I shouldn't have shifted it to Dolls. He was wounded because of me. This bullet was meant for me!  
\- Wye! - Waverly pull over to the curb and stopped the car. - This bullet was not intended for anyone! He was wounded because Champ is a moron.  
\- And in general, it would be better. For all. Who needs me at all? - As if not hearing her sister, Wynonna burst into loud sobs.  
\- What kind of heresy ?! - Waverly hugged her sister, then looked straight in the eyes. - I need you, do you hear? Both Nicole and Doc.  
\- Yeah,- Wynonna sniffed. - Why doesn't he pick up the phone then?  
\- Wye, - Waverly smiled and tilted her head to the side. - You love him. Admit it already.  
\- I don’t know, - her confidence returned to Wynonna, - but I… miss him.  
\- Let's agree, - Waverly started the car again and drove out onto the road, - I'll call him tomorrow. Good?  
\- Okay, - Wynonna kissed her sister on the shoulder. - Thanks.  
\- Not at all, - Waverly winked at her sister in the rearview mirror. - He and my friend. I miss him too.


	22. "The patient from ward 111"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remarks:  
> * Ward 111 - the definition invented by the author. Special ward for critically ill patients.  
> ** Atyrythmin is a drug that reduces arrhythmia. The name of the medicine was invented by the author.

Wynonna stood by the glass and looked through it. Xavier Dolls lay on the other side of the glass in the rehabilitation, in sterile clean ward at number 111 *, connected to another kinds of tubes.  
\- How is he? - She asked. Waverly was standing nearby.  
\- So far no changes. In consistently heavy, - said Waverly.  
\- Is it really impossible to enter? - Wynonna asked her sister.  
\- Exactly. It could worsen his condition. - Waverly sighed and hugged her sister. - We do everything in our power. Trust me, if anything changes, I'll let you know.  
Wynonna nodded and went to the exit, and Waverly went into her office. 

The young girl dialed Doc's number, but he did not pick up the phone. During the day she tried several more times, but the calls seemed to be dropped.  
"This is strange."  
Toward lunchtime, Waverly's radiotelephone on the table rang.  
\- Waverly, hello. It me - it was John Henry Holliday.  
\- Doc? - surprised Waverly. - Why on this phone?  
\- Mine broke, I haven't bought a new one yet, but I don't remember your number. How are you?  
\- Poorly. Doc, Xavier Dolls in ward 111.  
\- Heart or liver? - Doc asked for some reason. - Does any of these organs fail?  
\- No ... He was shot. I… - Waverly covered the receiver with her hand as there was a knock on the door. - Come in!

Sheriff Nedley knocked confidently on the door of the two-story mansion. The door did not open immediately. A tall, handsome man in an expensive suit stood on the threshold. In his hand he held a glass of whiskey.  
\- Randy! You are on time! - said the man smiling and opened the door wider. - Come in. Do you want a drink? One deal went very well for me ...  
\- No. - the sheriff walked in and closed the door behind him. - I'm on an official visit. Where is your nephew, Mr. Hardy?  
\- And what happened? - Said Mr. Hardy seriously.  
\- I have a warrant for his arrest, - the sheriff said.  
\- That's how it is, -Mr. Hardy put down the glass on the table in the hallway. - And what is he accused of?  
\- Attempted murder, - the sheriff answered bluntly.  
\- This is a serious charge, Randy.  
\- Sheriff Nedley, if you please…- The trill of the bell interrupted his speech. - I'm sorry.

\- Forgive me for distracting,- the orderly who quickly entered noticed the phone in Waverly's hand. - Patient from room 111, he is in intensive care. Need you there urgently.  
The girl nodded on the machine and waved her hand, asking the orderly to come out. He apologized again and left.  
\- Waverly! Hallo, Waverly! Can you hear me? Hallo! - the phone in the girl's hand shouted in Holliday's voice. - You disappeared!  
\- Doc, I need to run. - The girl answered. - Dolls in intensive care!  
\- What?! - Doc said, dumbfounded. - I'm buying a ticket back! Now.  
The young girl literally flew into the intensive care ward.  
\- Talk that! - She said loudly, drawing attention to herself.  
\- The pulse is off scale, tachycardia, the saturation has dropped to a critical point, - rattled off the orderly who came to her.  
\- Scalpel and retractor, - Waverly ordered. - Athyrythmin **, five cubes!  
Gradually, the heart lowered its rhythm until ... it stopped completely.  
\- Adrenaline! Urgently! - Shouted Waverly.  
\- No, - said the second surgeon. - Can not be so.  
\- Then the defibrillator! - Waverly grabbed the irons and rubbed them together. - Discharge!  
She tried, increasing the discharge several times, but her heart did not start.  
\- Three hundred sixty! Let's! - The young girl shouted.  
\- He died, Dr. Earp, - the second surgeon shook his head. - We've been trying for half an hour.  
\- No! Need more! - The young girl turned to him.  
\- I'm sorry, Dr. Earp. - The second surgeon took the defibrillator irons from her and hung them on the device. - But he died. Time of death fifteen hours thirty-two minutes.  
\- How so ... - she whispered and backed away from the table.  
She rested against the wall and quietly slid down it, realizing what had happened.  
\- Dr. Earp! Are you unwell? - the second surgeon was standing nearby.  
\- A human died in my arms, - Waverly got up slowly and began frantically to pull off her gloves and mask. - What do you think?!  
\- What is it with her? The orderly asked the second surgeon when Waverly literally ran out of the intensive care ward.  
\- The first dead man, - the doctor replied. - You also need to get used to this.  
Waverly ran into her office, sat down in a chair and covered her face with her hands. She needed to tell her sister about everything.  
"How? .. How will I do it? .."  
She removed her hands from her face and, grabbing the phone, dialed another number - the sheriff's number.  
"You will pay for this, Champ!"

The sheriff walked away a little, and after talking on the phone he returned even more gloomy.  
\- So where is your nephew, Mr. Hardy? - He asked sternly.  
\- First, explain: what's the matter? - suspected that something was wrong, Mr. Hardy.  
\- The human he shot just died in the hospital. He is charged with murder. Let him come, he will be credited. A frank confession softens guilt.  
\- This is some mistake, - Mr. Hardy replied coldly. - But I will tell him if I see.  
Mr. Hardy went up to the second floor and knocked on one of the rooms. The door opened, and Champ's blond hair head flashed through the opening. Mr. Hardy grabbed the door and opened the door completely.  
\- He left? - fear darted in the eyes of the boy. - Uncle Kevin?  
\- What have you done, jerk? - the metal in my uncle's voice did not bode well.  
\- Uhm ... this ... it happened by accident ... - Champ mumbled. - Because of ... Waverly.  
\- Tell me! - Kevin Hardy walked resolutely into the room and sat down on a chair. - I'm listening to!  
\- What is there to tell ... - Champ guiltily looked at the floor. - She just dumped me, and I… decided to scare them a little.  
\- And instead he shot her new boyfriend? - Asked Mr Hardy. - Couldn't just talk to him?  
\- With her,- Champ sniffed. - Waverly is dating a girl now.  
\- Damn loser! - Groaned Mr. Hardy angrily. - Even here the woman was better than you. Is that all I need to know?  
\- Not really ... I took it a little, for courage ... - said the boy barely audible.  
\- Alcohol? - the look of the uncle threw lightning.  
\- Pi.. pills ... What to do now?  
\- Not a step from home!  
\- But…- Champ began. But my uncle gave him a slap in the face.  
\- And without "but"! - He snapped. - Until I figure out what to do with this! The same as the father - the a mumble and weak.

In the evening after work, Waverly opened the door of her car, and a hand fell on her shoulder. Waverly dropped her hand and took a step back, taking a defensive stance.  
\- Waverly, what are you doing? - Doc stood next to him, raising his hands in a protective gesture. - What's going on here?  
\- Doc, - the girl exhaled and threw herself into his arms. - How did you end up here?  
\- Miraculously,- he smiled. - I got a ride. Can you tell us what happened?  
\- Get in the car, I'll tell you on the way, - Waverly rubbed her temple. - You need to buy whiskey on the way. I need to tell Wynonna about Dolls' death somehow. Dolls died today...

\- Come on, Haught! - Wynonna held Nicole by the waist, and she, in turn, push the wheelchair in front of her. - Bend your knees when you walk!  
They went out into the hallway, at that moment the door opened, and Waverly entered the apartment, followed by Holliday. Wynonna's heart sank and came back.  
"This is not good", Wynonna thought.  
\- Look, who came to visit us! - Waverly said with exaggerated joy.  
"Really not for good", - Wynonna thought. - Something happened!"  
\- Nicole. Let's go to the kitchen, we need to put the kettle on, - Waverly went up to her sister and helped Nicole sit down into the wheelchair.

In the kitchen, Nicole looked closely at Waverly and pulled her hand to her knees.  
\- Now tell me what happened? - Nicole looked sympathetically into the girl's eyes.  
\- Dolls ... - answered Waverly. - He ... He died without regaining consciousness ... In my arms ..  
\- Oh, Waves! - Nicole stroked the girl on the back. - You won't go to work tomorrow! And don't you dare argue!  
\- Nicole,- Waverly whispered in her ear. - I wasn't going to. I have a day off tomorrow.  
The front door banged loudly. Waverly jumped up from Nicole's knees, walked around the apartment and returned to the kitchen.  
\- We're alone in the apartment, -she said. - They left.

When Waverly and Nicole left for the kitchen, Holliday remained standing by the door.  
\- Hi,- Wynona said simply.  
\- Hi,- Doc nodded. - Need to talk.  
\- About what? - The young girl asked. - Maybe you can pass? Or will we just stand there?  
\- About Dolls, - Doc took a few steps in the direction of the girl. - He died.  
Wynonna didn’t answer, she just jumped out of the apartment, hitting Doc with her shoulder. The man jumped out after her and loudly slammed the door at the exit. He caught up with the girl two blocks later. He took it by the shoulder and turned it to him.  
\- Wynonna,- Doc said. - I feel sorry for him too.  
\- You'd think you knew him! - waved her hands Wynonna.  
\- Oh yeah! Very close. If you understand, - replied Doc.  
\- What? - Wynonna poked him in the shoulder. - Do you think this is funny?  
\- If you want to know, I help him for the first time. He used some crap and ruined liver and heart, - Doc answered wearily. - It was a matter of time.  
\- Did he know about it? - Wynonna stared at Holliday.  
\- Yes, - Doc waved his hand in the direction where the bar sign was visible. - Let's go drink to him.  
”The doctor was normal, then he got me here. To work." She suddenly remembered the words of Dolls.


	23. "Morning with surprises".

Wynonna turned from left side to right and rested her gaze on the back. A guy was sleeping on the right side of the bed. He, feeling the gaze, turned on the other side.  
\- Henry? - Wynonna was surprised.  
\- Good morning to you too, -Doc smiled into his mustache. - Whom did you expect to see?  
\- I generally do not remember yesterday evening, - Wynonna rubbed her forehead. - And what are we doing here?  
\- We grieve, - Doc said seriously. - To Dolls.  
\- Not the worst way, - Wynonna lay down on her back and then turned her face to Doc. - Do you have anything to devour?

This morning Waverly also woke up not alone, in the arms of her beloved girl.  
\- Good morning, baby girl - Nicole kissed her temple.  
\- Good morning, - the young girl answered, smiling. - I’m getting used to waking up like that.  
\- Or maybe this is what I want? - Nicole stroked Waverly's hair. - You were in such a terrible mood yesterday, I would not let you sleep alone.  
Waverly only smiled in response to these words and kissed Nicole on the shoulder.  
\- What do you want for breakfast? - Waverly propped herself up on one elbow and looked Nicole straight in the eye. And in those eyes it was written in large letters what Nicole wanted. Waverly was a little embarrassed and blushed slightly.  
\- Waves ... - Nicole did not immediately understand what embarrassed the girl, but noticed a change in her mood.  
\- I'm waiting for you in the kitchen, - Waverly, without looking at her, somehow very quickly gathered herself and left the room.  
\- Waves! - Nicole sat up on the bed.  
She lowered her legs to the floor, intending to transfer to the wheelchair, but her legs literally burned with wild pain. The girl screamed and put them back on the bed. Waverly made breakfast and waited for Nicole to arrive, and she also thought about what she saw in Nicole's eyes. Haught wanted her. She liked Nicole, very much, but she was afraid to upset her with inexperience.  
"Me just need to talk to her."  
Waverly, placing the cutlery on the table, found that she was still alone in the kitchen.  
"But where is she?"  
And the young girl returned to the room. Nicole lay on the bed and was afraid to move.  
\- Nicole, - Waverly called.  
The girl did not answer. Waverly stepped closer. Nicole clenched her teeth hard.  
\- Did you hurt?   
The girl shook her head and gestured with her hands to her feet.  
\- Legs? - Nicole nodded.  
Waverly began to carefully remove Nicole's pants. Nicole raised her eyebrows in surprise.  
\- I'm a doctor, I can, - the girl answered her mute question.  
The legs were a little swollen. She lightly ran her finger along her thigh. Nicole screamed - her leg as if burned again. Waverly went to the bathroom, wet some towels and wrapped them around each of the girl's legs. Nicole exhaled loudly.  
\- Easy? - Waverly stroked her cheek.  
\- Yes, that's better,- she even smiled faintly. - Much.  
\- Nicole, honey, I was away for twenty minutes. What happened?  
\- I just wanted to change seats. I think it's all because of yesterday. Wynonna and I went yesterday. From morning until evening. When it got a little hard, I took the wheelchair.  
\- It's clear. You overwork them. I'll go to the pharmacy, I need to buy an ointment and make you a compress. Don't get out of bed, - she ordered in a half-joking tone, but turned around in the doorway and looked at the girl. - Speaking of Wynonna. She didn't call?  
\- No, - Nicole shrugged.

Wynonna bent over to rummage in Holliday's refrigerator. Doc, standing in the doorway, watched this process with a smile on his lips.  
\- Henry, don’t you live at home? You only have pickles here. - Her head appeared over the door. - Are you staring at my ass?  
\- What are you,- Doc answered, still smiling. - I was leaving for another city. We can go to a cafe and have breakfast.  
\- Well! - Wynonna straightened and slammed the refrigerator. - And then without coffee some kind of bad morning.  
\- Is that coffee? - asked Wynonna, already sitting in the cafe. - And where is my sister with her wonderful coffee?  
\- You would call her, - Doc said. - We left yesterday ... Swiftly. She must be worried.  
\- Henry, you are so caring that it’s even surprising: why are you still single, - eating another pancake, Wynonna quipped.  
\- Do you propose your candidacy? - Doc joked.  
Wynonna choked on a pancake. Doc patted her on the back sympathetically. The girl took out her phone and called Waverly.

The telephone in the hallway burst into a trill. Nicole, feeling relieved, got into the wheelchair and drove into the hallway. But she didn't have time to pick up the phone, because the answering machine turned on.  
"Hello, you called for Earp's. If the phone is not answered, then no one is at home. Leave your message after the beep. "  
After the dial tone came the voice she least wanted to hear — the voice of Champ Hardy, threatening. Nicole's hands gripped the handles of the stroller tightly. The door opened and Waverly entered. She saw Nicole and walked over to her.  
\- Honey, I asked you not to get out of bed, - the girl noticed how Nicole grabbed the handles of the wheelchair - Very painful? Come on, I'll make a compress and it'll feel better.  
\- The phone, - Nicole said angrily. - I thought Wynonna was calling ...  
\- Yes. She called me on my cell, she's with Doc. Wait a minute. Did someone call? - Waverly reached for the button, because she noticed the flashing light indicating the call.  
\- Do not! - Nicole looked up at her from under her brows and grabbed her hand. - Do not listen.  
\- I understand that you miss your job, - Waverly released her hand, - but do not include the police officer.  
Waverly walked around the stroller and walked towards the kitchen. Inwardly cursing, Nicole turned the wheelchair around, but decided it took so long. Therefore, putting her hands on the arms of the chair, she got up and took a few steps behind Waverly. The towels were partially unwound and slid down onto the floor.  
\- Waverly! - She called. The young girl threw up her hands and turned around.  
\- What else! - she saw that Nicole was standing in a pile of towels far enough from the wheelchair, and rushed to her. Grabbed her around the waist. - Why are you so stubborn?  
\- Waves, baby girl, - Nicole hugged the young girl. - I am standing very stable. This is the first thing. And secondly, on the cassette - Champ. Says nasty things I just don't want you to listen to this. Let me deal with this myself.  
\- You still miss your work, - Waverly smiled.

At the cafe, Doc was drinking coffee and watching Wynonna. Something bothered him, but what he could not understand. Some kind of vague premonition.  
\- Do you like pancakes? - He asked, watching the girl finish with the second portion.  
\- I want to eat, - Wynonna answered. - As if I haven't eaten for a week. But I still want coffee, and no one makes it better than Waverly.  
\- Sorry, - a licked guy in a leather jacket stopped next to their table. There are sunglasses in front of my eyes, a toothpick in my mouth. - Which one of you is Earp?  
\- I’m Earp, - said the girl, leaning back. - What's the matter?  
\- They asked me to tell you this, - the guy smiled and put the suitcase on the table. - Goodbye.  
He turned and walked out, and Doc jumped to his feet, pointing at the suitcase.  
\- What's there? - He asked worriedly.  
\- We’ll find out now, - Wynonna replied and, laying it flat, began to open the locks.  
\- What if there is some kind of setup? From Hardy, - Doc put his hand on the lid, not letting the girl open it. - Waverly told me. You are Earp, she is Earp. You could be confused with her. Let's take it to the sheriff.  
\- How nervous you are, Henry, - Wynonna smiled and gently removed his hand from the suitcase. - This is definitely for me. Look.  
And she opened the lid. There were bundles of money in the suitcase. There was a note on top:  
“You won honestly - the money is yours. Blake. "  
\- Wow, - Doc whistled. - Will you tell?  
\- Surely, - the young girl replied with a grin. - But first I want coffee. Normal coffee.


	24. " Something more."

Waverly and Nicole were sitting in the kitchen and having breakfast. Waverly thought she needed to talk, but didn't know where to start.  
\- Waverly, what are you thinking about? - Nicole took her hand in hers. - By chance not about Hardy?  
\- I am? No! No ... I'm just about ... - Waverly chose her words carefully. -This morning you looked at me like that, and I… I’m not that I don’t want this… I’m just afraid to ruin everything!  
\- Oh ... Baby girl, - Nicole realized what exactly confused the young girl in the morning. She kissed Waverly's hand. - I'm not going to force or rush you. This will happen when you are ready and confident that you really want it.  
\- Nicole,- Waverly stroked Nicole's fingers with her finger. - You're so wonderful.  
\- I love you, - Nicole said.  
\- How strong? - Waverly asked almost seriously.  
\- I would suggest you, married me,- Nicole kept her eyes on Waverly.  
\- But you're already married,- Waverly replied with a chuckle.  
\- I'm almost divorced,- Nicole shrugged, still not taking her eyes off her.  
\- Oh, well, yes, - Waverly, smiling, looked at Nicole, and suddenly the smile disappeared from her face. - So you're not joking?  
\- Does it look like it? - Nicole's eyes resembled two chocolate lakes.- What am I kidding?  
Waverly stared at her girlfriend, without stopping. Her thoughts come into disarray and her heart missed a beat. A couple of blows. The air suddenly stopped abruptly, and the whole world around disappeared. Only this face and these two bottomless chocolate whirlpool. From heaven to earth Waverly returned such a familiar voice.

\- Hi people! - Wynonna appeared in the kitchen. For some reason, with a suitcase in hand. - What does it smell so good for you here? Henry! Come on, I found real coffee.  
\- Hello ladies, - Doc materialized in the kitchen. - Waverly, your sister claims that you make the best coffee in the world. It's true?  
\- Waverly! - Wynonna looked at her sister. - You seem to have seen a ghost. Is everything okay?  
\- Yes... Yes. Wye, - asked Waverly, - why are you with a suitcase?  
\- I'll tell you everything, but first: coffee, - Wynonna saw the coffee pot, poured it into a mug and took a sip. But then, with a grimace, she poured everything into the sink. - Yesterday, or what?  
Waverly exchanged glances with Doc. Doc felt a little uneasy about Wynonna again. And she snatched a couple of cucumber slices from Nicole's plate and crunched them. Pleased with her trick, she stuck out her tongue to Nicole.  
\- Wye! - drew the attention of sister Waverly and nodded at her hand. - Suitcase.  
\- Yes. Suitcase, - Wynonna put it on the table and opened it. - With a lot of money.  
\- Have you robbed the bank? -Nicole was surprised. - How much is there?  
\- Exactly two hundred and fifty thousand. It was the freakiest deal I ever made.  
\- You promised to tell,- Doc interjected.  
\- Good. A bit of background. Does everyone know who William Blake is?  
\- Painter? He painted pictures in the style of ... - Waverly began, but stopped in the middle of the phrase, because she came across three pairs of puzzled eyes. - Another, apparently.  
\- William Claus Blake. Millionaire with quirks, - continued her story Wynonna. - He turned out to be a passionate lover of old Russian motorcycles. I have a small workshop where I fix motorcycles. How he came to me, I do not know, but we made one bet with him: if I fix two motorcycles for him in a month, he will give me a quarter of a million. I could have refused, but I agreed. Only a few details were missing. Where Dolls got them, I can't even imagine ... But the money, here it is! Now I would have something to eat.

Waverly tugged Doc by the sleeve and led him away from the kitchen, indicating that she wanted to talk to him.  
\- Don't you notice anything strange about my sister? - She asked in the room.  
\- Yes, of course ... This money ... Does she really fix motorcycles?  
\- Doc! - Waverly tapped him lightly on the shoulder. - You're a doctor! Can't you see? She is pregnant, it seems ...  
\- Who? Wynonna? - Doc chuckled, but then he remembered how she ate two portions of pancakes in a cafe, refused her favorite coffee and was now going to have a snack. That was what worried and worried him. He rubbed the back of his head as usual. - Damn it…  
\- Congratulations, you seem to be a father, - Waverly said. - But it's better to double-check. Need to buy a pregnancy test. You go yourself, or is it better for me?  
\- What are you both whispering about? - Wynonna appeared in the room with a sandwich in her hand.  
\- Waverly says it's dangerous to leave that kind of money in an apartment. They need to be put in the bank, - Doc said.  
\- Is that all? - Wynonna squinted suspiciously. - Why such secrecy?  
\- And I also want to see your workshop. Will you show it? - Doc asked.  
Wynonna looked first at one, then at the other.  
\- Yes, of course, - she replied. - Go.  
After her sister and Doc left, Waverly returned to Nicole's kitchen.  
\- Where have you all disappeared? - Nicole asked.  
\- They went to the bank, - Waverly smiled. - Let's go and see what's wrong with your legs.

In the room Nicole lay down on the bed, and Waverly unwound the towels. The legs were of the usual color and size. Waverly sat on the edge of the bed. She ran her fingers from ankle to knee.  
\- Doesn't it hurt? - She asked.  
Nicole exhaled slightly and shook her head.  
\- True? - specified Waverly and moved her hand further from the knee to the thigh.  
Nicole nodded affirmatively, her mouth parted. Waverly felt a warmth somewhere in her stomach. Nicole's skin felt good. And she again moved her hand down Nicole's leg down to the knee, squeezing slightly the skin. Nicole's breath hitched. The heat in Waverly's stomach went down to its lowest point.  
\- What are you doing? - Nicole asked in a whisper.  
\- I don’t know, - Waverly replied in the same whisper, - but I really want to.  
She leaned forward, almost lying on the girl, and kissed her. Nicole hugged Waverly, pulling him closer and kissing her back. Her hands began to roam the girl's back, one climbed under the T-shirt and walked over the naked skin. Waverly broke the kiss, pulled off her T-shirt and threw it on the floor.  
\- Wait, - Nicole looked at the girl point-blank. - Are you sure?  
\- Yes.  
Waverly's hand slid under Nicole's shirt and stroked the scars with her fingers. Then, slightly lifting the edges of the shirt, the girl kissed them: first one, then the other. Nicole forgot how to breathe. Waverly began to unbutton her shirt, and soon she was next to T-shirt. Nicole's hand went down Waverly's back, crawling under the waistband of her shorts.  
\- Waves! Have you seen my cell phone? - came the voice of Wynonna from the corridor. - I didn't leave him at home?  
\- Damn! Wye returned, - Waverly kissed Nicole and ran his hand over her cheek. - Don't go anywhere, I'll be soon.

Waverly picked up her T-shirt and put it on. She left the room, closing the door tightly behind her. Nicole cursed. Waverly found sister in the kitchen, she was enthusiastically looking at something on the phone.  
\- I see you found the phone,- she said.  
\- Yes. He lay there. Listen, Henry is acting strange. - Wynonna looked at her sister. - Does he generally like money?  
\- What? -Waverly poured herself some water. - What are you talking about?  
\- He makes some strange hints. And just a couple of minutes ago, almost in plain text, he said that he would like to marry me.  
\- What about you? - Waverly could hardly contain her laughter. - Do you want to get married?  
\- You laugh at me? - Wynonna tilted her head to the side. - You were whispering about something! This is some kind of prank, right?  
\- Wye, - the young girl stroked her sister on the shoulder. - Do not worry. Just say: your breasts are not swollen, maybe your eating habits have changed, or have you started to eat more? Have you had menstruation? How long ago?  
\- But what does all this have to do with it? Maybe so. I'm just stressed. Due to the death of Dolls, - Wynonna suddenly realized something. - Or not? You don't think that I ...  
\- Wye, - Waverly looked at her sister affectionately. - Just buy a pregnancy test.  
\- Were driving bears on a bicycle ... - said Wynonna shocked.


	25. "Retribution"

The next morning, the phone rang in Sheriff Nedley's office.  
\- Hello sheriff. I need your help.  
\- Nicole! At last! - The sheriff sipped his coffee and leaned back in his chair. - What's wrong, deputy sheriff?  
\- Have you arrested Champ Hardy yet? I have new evidence on this case.  
\- Not yet,- the sheriff sat up straight and put the mug on the table. - Where are you yourself?  
\- I'm in the Earp's apartment. Could you come over? I'll give them to you, - Nicole said.  
\- I have business at the police station, -the sheriff said. - In about an hour I'll be free and come to you.  
\- Okay, - Nicole hung up.

The sheriff, as he had promised, was crossing the threshold of the Earp's apartment in an hour. Nicole met him in the hallway.  
\- Hi Nicole. Can you explain what the matter is? - The sheriff asked.  
\- Yes of course. Listen to this, - Nicole pressed the button on the phone that was standing there.  
Champ's voice came from the speakers, pouring threats. Nicole pressed the stop.  
\- What do you think?  
\- I'll take the cassette with me. You don't mind?  
Nicole shook her head. The sheriff took out a mini-cassette and put it in his pocket.  
\- What are you doing here? You on rehabilitation should be. How did you know about the case against Hardy?  
\- Waverly called me, said that she was threatened by Hardy. Waving a pistol in front of her. And then about this call, and I immediately arrived, - Nicole lied. She was leaning against the wall.  
\- Why did she call you and not me?  
\- I don't know. Would you like some coffee? - Nicole took a few steps towards the kitchen, but her legs trembled, and she rested her shoulder on the jamb of the door leading to the kitchen.  
\- It seemed to me, or did Champ say "she"? About the person who stole Waverly from him. Do you know what he meant? - the sheriff followed Nicole into the kitchen.  
\- It seemed, probably - Nicole struggled to walk straight on bending legs. She reached the nightstand separating the stove and sink and abut her hands on it. - For you stronger?  
\- Nicole. I don’t want you to start your service with lies. - The sheriff stared at Nicole's back.  
\- What are you talking about, Sheriff? - Nicole turned to face him and leaned on the countertop with her fifth point, folding her arms over her chest.  
\- Don't, Nicole. I may be old, but not a fool. Sit down, - he got up and pulled up a chair to her. - I was in that cafe and I know everything.  
\- Sorry, - Nicole sat down on a chair and lowered her head dejectedly. - I just wanted to protect Waverly.  
\- I understand, - he patted her on the shoulder. - And now from the very beginning and in order.

Nedley sat comfortably at the table. Nicole told the sheriff everything: from the cafe, to the fact that Hardy called in front of her.  
\- Will I be suspended from service now? - Nicole asked.  
\- No, Nicole. You will recover to the end and come back, - the sheriff replied. - But let's agree: henceforth not lie me.  
\- Wow, we have guests! - Wynonna entered the kitchen. - Hi Nedley. What are you doing this early in the morning?  
\- What morning? It's half past eleven on the clock, - the sheriff was surprised.  
\- I don’t know about you, but mine is the earliest, - Wynonna reached for the coffee pot.  
The sheriff's phone rang.  
\- Hello? I'll be there soon, - the sheriff ended the conversation and looked at the girls. - I need to go to the police station. Champ came with a lawyer.  
\- Hardy? - Wynonna put her fists on the table. - May I come with you, Sheriff? I'll break some of his bones!  
\- No! Wynonna, calm down! - the sheriff got up from the table, and his finger pointed towards the girl. - If I see you next to the police station, I will arrest you for obstructing the investigation. Close the door behind me better.

\- Oh shit! - Wynonna returned to the kitchen and walked through it. - What's with your boss?  
\- Wynonna,- Nicole called the young girl. - Help me.  
She stood up and put her arm around Wynonna's shoulders. Together they reached the room, and Wynonna put Nicole on the bed.  
\- Where's the wheelchair? - Wynonna looked around the room. - By the way, you are already walking well.  
\- Waverly took the wheelchair back to the hospital. And I need a cane, - Nicole looked at Wynonna. - Can you find her for me ?  
\- Of course,- Wynonna chuckled. - The quicker you get on your feet - the quicker you leave here.  
Nicole threw a pillow at her. Wynonna laughed and ran out of the room.

The police station hummed faintly like a beehive. The policemen were discussing what happened to Hardy. The sheriff entered the police station, and immediately everything was quiet. He noticed both Hardy and another man with them.  
"Apparently there is a lawyer", the sheriff thought.  
He went to his office and pushed open the door, inviting men there.  
\- Here, - said Hardy Sr. - I told him everything, and he came. But I really think this is some kind of misunderstanding.  
\- What is my client accused of? -The third man asked and held out a business card. - I'm the lawyer for the Hardy family. My name is Kent Murley.  
\- Your client, Mr. Murley, is being charged with murder.  
\- Can you prove it? - The lawyer asked.  
\- Yes. We have a video of officer Hardy brandishing a pistol and shooting at the victim, who later died.  
\- Here! - the lawyer was delighted. - You said yourself that he was an officer. He tends to carry weapons with him.  
\- He is in civilian clothes on the video,- the sheriff retorted and turned on the video. - See yourself.

\- Oh, sheriff, - the lawyer pointed at the screen. - He accidentally pulled the trigger. This is a murder by negligence.  
\- Murder by negligence is when you accidentally push a pot out of the window, and it falls on someone's head. Or when you are in a hurry to get on a bus and accidentally push a person under it, slipping. And when people take a pistol with them, they have a goal to kill. And then, he also threatened them.  
\- Who should they? - asked the lawyer.  
\- You’ll ask your client, - Nedley replied, and nodded at Hardy Jr. He sat with his head down.  
\- What are the threats? - Interjected Hardy Sr. - The video seems to be without sound.  
\- And these, - the sheriff took out a mini-cassette from his pocket and inserted it into a special receiver. - Let's listen?  
"Hello, you called for Earp's. If the phone is not answered, then no one is at home. Leave your message after the beep. "  
"Well hello Waverly!/ Champ was clearly not sober, judging by his voice./ "Do you really think you're hiding behind this bitch? I'll find you anyway. Both of you. And you both will regret it. And you, who left me, and she, for taking you. I still have my pistol."/Champ chuckled/" Both pistols with me! So go and look around. Both of you. "  
The recording is over.  
\- Have something to say? - the sheriff looked at the lawyer.  
The lawyer was silent. Hardy Sr. played with nodules and threw angry glances in the direction of Champ, and he only lowered his head even lower.  
\- I got what you mean. See you in court. Jason! - He shouted, and gestured at Hardy Jr. - To his cell.

In the evening, Waverly arrived in an agitated state. She immediately went to Nicole's room. The young girl sat on the bed and read.  
\- Champ was arrested! - said Waverly, barely crossing the threshold of the room. - The sheriff called me. They'll definitely put him in prison now.  
\- And? - Nicole smiled. She put her book down and looked at Waverly. - You seem unhappy. Wave, what's the matter?  
\- I don’t know,- the young girl threw up her hands and sat down next to Nicole. Nicole stroked her back. - But I… feel sorry for him, or something.  
\- Champ? Hardy? - Nicole widened her eyes. - Are you kidding? He threatened you. He killed Dolls. He belongs in prison.  
\- Yes,- Waverly smiled faintly. - You're right. It's just some kind of day ... Stupid. I got the cards mixed up, Clootie looked at me like that ... I wanted to sink into the ground. And then the sheriff calls.  
\- It's clear.- Nicole chuckled and opened her arms. - Come to me.  
Waverly happily hid in Nicole's arms. All the vicissitudes of this day faded into the background, only the feeling of coziness and comfort remained. And the smell. The smell of vanilla donuts.


	26. "Now family."

Mrs. Clootie entered without knocking as usual. Waverly just had time to put on her robe and turn on the computer to see the schedule.  
\- Doctor Earp. Doctor Holliday was looking for you, - she said, and left.  
"Back from vacation!" - the young girl was delighted and hurried to her friend's office.  
\- Hi Doc! Happy first day at work, - Waverly smiled. She noticed a pile of papers lying on the table and pointed at her with her eyes. - What is it?  
\- Mrs. Clootie came in to congratulate, - Doc replied, intercepting her gaze.  
\- It's clear - the girl giggled. - Why did you call?  
\- I have news for you. -Doc rubbed the back of his head. - About your mom. Yours and Wynonna. She showed positive dynamics. In a week there were only two attacks, and they stopped strapping her to the bed. She may even be discharged, but there are no exact dates.  
\- Wow, - Waverly goggled her eyes, felt the chair behind her and gently sank down on it. Doc smiled into his mustache, watching the girl's reaction.  
\- That's not all news. -Doc handed her a large envelope. - This is for Nicole. I may be wrong, but I believe that is a certificate of divorce.  
\- Doc! - Waverly pressed the envelope to her chest. - I would kiss you, but I'm afraid Wynonna will misunderstand this.  
\- Speaking of your sister. Could you persuade her to go to the gynecologist?  
\- Don't you trust tests? - Waverly smiled again. - You didn't buy?  
\- It's not about the tests, - Doc sighed. - You know Wynonna. She, like a wild cat, does only what she wants.  
\- But? - Waverly caught his tone. - You love her, don’t you?   
Doc beckoned the girl with a finger. Waverly walked around the table and Doc opened the top drawer of the table. In it, on a pile of old X-rays, lay a red velvet box.  
\- What do you think? - Holliday asked, looking at the girl as she looked inside the box.

\- Thinking about what? - the door swung open, and Wynonna appeared on the threshold.  
\- About the picture, - Waverly pulled out the first X-ray that came across. - We are discussing whether there is a fracture.  
\- Fie! - said Wynonna. - What is it?  
\- It's ribs, - Doc glanced at the picture and slammed the drawer shut.  
\- Come to my office,- Waverly said to her sister, and handed the picture to Dok. - We have to talk.  
After the sisters left, Doc looked at the picture again.  
"Some familiar picture ... Oh, wow!"  
He looked at the patient's name on the edge of the picture. Xavier Dolls was written in Mrs. Clootie's neat handwriting.  
"Well, to be sure!"  
\- No! - said Wynonna. - I do not want. Neither walk nor know.  
\- And for my sake? - Waverly stroked her sister on the shoulder. - I want to know.  
They had already been arguing for about ten minutes, Waverly persuaded Wynonna to go to the doctor and find out everything for sure. Is there any pregnancy at all.  
\- Baby girl, - Wynonna looked at her sister reproachfully. - This is a prohibitionist reception, you know, for your sake I will turn the whole world.  
\- I'm not asking you to turn the world upside down, Jeez! - Waverly rolled her eyes. - Just go to the gynecologist.  
\- Okay, - Wynonna grunted, and then lifted her clear blue eyes to her sister. - But you buy me donuts!   
\- Okay, Wye, - wrinkles rays scattered from the corners of the girl's eyes. - Agreed.

In the evening, Waverly returned in high spirits. She wanted to see her girlfriend and couldn't wait to give the envelope.  
\- Nicole! - She shouted from the hallway.  
\- I'm here! - came the voice of her beloved from the kitchen.  
Waverly went to the her voice. Nicole stood with her back and was apparently cooking something. She stood by the stove with a spoon in her hand. Waverly grabbed her around the waist and pressed against her back. Nicole ran her hand over Waverly's arms without turning around. Heat spread over the bodies of both. Nicole turned to face Waverly and looked at her lips for a long time. Waverly's lips parted. Nicole leaned over and kissed the girl. Waverly raised her arms and wrapped her arms around Nicole's neck, drawing her into a deeper kiss.  
\- Hey! - Wynonna entered the kitchen. - Dinner will burn! Could you do this somewhere else?  
The girls broke away from each other with regret.  
\- Wye, - Waverly said. - Why at home? Aren't you with Doc?  
\- Why am I ... - her tirade was interrupted by the trill of the phone from her pocket. She looked at her sister suspiciously and picked up the phone. - Hi Henry! Have dinner? With you? Now? Okay. Where are you standing? I'm going down now.  
Wynonna ended the conversation, pursed her lips and pointed a finger at her sister. But said nothing and left the apartment.

\- Waves, what's going on? - Nicole asked.  
\- Nothing, just Doc will soon be my son-in-law. It seems - Waverly shrugged. - If Wye agrees.  
\- What? - Nicole was surprised.  
\- I personally saw the box with the ring. He wants to propose to her. By the way. Doc gave me this, - Waverly took an envelope out of her bag and handed it to the girl. - He passed this on for you.  
\- Wow ... - Nicole held out and carefully sank into a chair. She enthusiastically opened the envelope and did not notice how Waverly was looking at her. Anxiety flickered in Waverly's eyes.  
\- All! It's… - Nicole's dimples appeared as she peered into the envelope. The young girl looked at Waverly and was surprised. - What is this look? What are you, baby girl?  
\- Nicole, how are you feeling? Legs hurt?  
\- Well, a little. We walked with Wynonna almost all day today. Do not look like that. We walked around the apartment.  
\- Without a cane? - Waverly came close to Nicole. - Lean on me and go into the room. I'll see what's wrong with your legs.

In the room, Waverly helped Nicole to lie on the bed and began to pull off her pants.  
\- Babe, - Nicole smiled. - The second time is not so funny.  
\- No need to argue with your doctor, - Waverly put a finger to Nicole's lips.  
Nicole covered her fingers with her palm and grabbed her entire palm. She kissed and tugged slightly. Waverly, leaning forward, sat down on the bed.  
\- Nicole, - Waverly tried to be indignant. - What are you doing?  
\- And that's what! - Nicole threw the girl onto the bed and, having crushed her under her, now hung over her. - Waes, I am pleased that you are worried, but my legs are fine.  
She ran her fingers over the girl's face, starting from the temple and ending on the chin, and slightly lifted her face. Waverly did not resist, she felt a desire, somewhere in the lower abdomen a fire began, flaring up more and more. She waited to see what Nicole would do next. Nicole kissed Waverly and began to descend, leaving a path of kisses on her neck, kissed her collarbone, slightly biting her skin. Waverly's breath was thrown, hands roamed down Nicole's back, crawled under the shirt. Waverly's finger found Nicole's scar. Nicole exhaled nervously. In Waverly's eyes, she noticed what she wanted herself ...

The phone rang abruptly and disgustingly. Nicole nuzzled Waverly's neck.  
\- Don't take it,- she moaned and rolled back against the wall.  
\- Nicole ... - Waverly took the phone out of her pants pocket. - Do not worry. I quickly.  
She sat up on the bed and held the receiver to her ear.  
\- Doc? Yes? Now you and me have one family? Oh.  
Nicole sat behind the girl's back, grabbed her from behind and began kissing her on the neck. Climbing under her blouse with her hands and barely touching the skin on her stomach with her fingers, she drew some patterns.  
\- Nothing happened. Doc, tell me, is Wye with you? Fine! Can you make sure she doesn't come until morning?


	27. "Now family 2"

Waverly ended the conversation and turned off the phone. She threw her head back onto Nicole's shoulder.  
\- Nicole, - Waverly breathed out and, reaching back, touched the back of the girl's head. - I'm talking on the pho ... Oh.  
Nicole's lips gently touched her neck.  
\- Continue ...  
Nicole's hands under her blouse moved to her back and, touching the delicate skin, moved up, taking off her clothes. Waverly felt light kisses on her back and shoulder blades and lay down on her stomach. Nicole ran a chain of kisses from the waistband of her trousers up her spine.  
\- Oh my God,- Waverly whispered and rolled onto her back.  
Nicole's dexterous hands freed her from her trousers, and Nicole sat astride the girl. Waverly, taking off Nicole's T-shirt, brushed against her nipple. The girl's chest tensed, Nicole exhaled impatiently. Waverly ran her hands over her stomach. Slightly lifting herself up, she left a few kisses on him. Nicole arched in her back, her hands sliding over Waverly's shoulders. Waverly put her hands on Nicole's waist and pulled her to her. Nicole completely lay down on the girl. She kissed her, and Waverly, taking advantage of the moment, rolled her onto her back, being on top.  
\- Hey, - Nicole was indignant, but Waverly's hand rested on her lips.  
\- You don’t have to argue with your doctor,- Nicole Waverly whispered in her ear and bit her lobe lightly.  
The whisper gave Nicole goosebumps. She kissed her palm and, opening her lips, ran her tongue over it. Waverly ran her hand along Nicole's cheek and, kissing her chin, began to descend. She kissed the scar on her chest and ran her tongue over it. Nicole's breathing snapped and quickened, she unbuttoned Waverly's bra, and he flew to the floor. Waverly ran her hand over the girl's chest and squeezed one of them. Nicole's hand slipped into her panties and ran her fingers between the "petals". Waverly let out a groan. Nicole take down girl the last piece of clothing. The girl's fingers slipped further into the depths. Waverly put her hands on Nicole's shoulders and began to move rhythmically, bringing herself and Nicole to ecstasy. Nicole moaned loudly as she finished. Waverly, experiencing an orgasm, squeezed her shoulders forcibly and fell exhausted on her. Both were breathing heavily. When her breathing recovered a little, Waverly lay on her back, next to the girl. Nicole propped herself up on one elbow and now hovered slightly over Waverly. She ran a hand through her hair.  
\- Is everything all right? - Nicole asked, looking straight in the eyes.  
\- It… It was wonderful, - Waverly replied, and kissed Haught on the corner of her lips.  
Nicole began to kiss her. Waverly gently traced Nicole across the sky with her tongue.  
\- Babe, - Nicole said, pressing her forehead to Waverly's. - What are you doing to me?  
She sat on Waverly and pressed her hands to the bed. Waverly bit her lower lip and smiled playfully.  
\- That's how means ! - Nicole smiled and, leaning over to the girl's ear, whispered: - Second round.

In the morning, Waverly was awakened by the cry of his sister. Excited Wynonna flew into her room without knocking.  
\- Waves! - She shouted as she flew into the room. - What will I tell you!  
\- Wynonna? - Waverly muttered sleepily. - Why are you shouting?  
Suddenly realization flooded her, like an ice shower.  
“Nicole! Clothing! Fuuck! "  
She instinctively covered herself with the blanket.  
\- Waves, what are you doing? Are you freezing again? - the sister grinned.  
She had no idea that Waverly was naked under the covers.  
\- Yes. Exactly. As always, - Waverly looked around.  
The clothes were on the chair, Nicole was nowhere. Not in bed, not in the room.  
\- Listen! I have to tell you ... - Wynonna dropped onto the bed.  
The bathroom door opened and Nicole stepped out. In home clothes, a T-shirt and pants, the hair was damp.  
\- Hi Wynonna,- Haught said, leaning against the door. - How are you?  
\- Waves ... - Wynonna asked without taking her eyes off Haught. - What is she doing in your room?  
\- I brushed my teeth, - Nicole lied.  
\- In her room, the sink clogged, she came to me, - Waverly completed.  
\- Oh, okay. I'll have to tell Henry to look. - Wynonna nodded. - Well, let's go, or something, breakfast, since we all got up. Nicole, can I help you get to the kitchen?  
Waverly came to the kitchen and was moved: Nicole and Wynonna were sitting side by side and discussing something. Nicole was the first to notice her.  
\- Waves! - She jerked to get up, but Waverly put her hand on her shoulder.  
\- Sit down. I am able to pour myself some tea, - passing, she kissed the top of her head, and Nicole covered her palm with hers. - Wye! Did you want to tell me something? You flew in so happy.  
\- Oh yeah! - Wynonna put the cup on the table, her eyes lit up. - Not far away, two houses later, they opened a pastry shop. They make my favorite donuts!   
Nicole let out a nervous chuckle, Waverly choked on her tea. Nicole jumped up to her and patted her on the back. Waverly cleared her throat and looked at Haught gratefully.  
\- A, - Wynonna raised her hand with the back side and showed her sister. - Here. Henry proposed to me.

Three months later  
The doorbell sounded in the Earp apartment. Wynonna opened her eyes and sat up.  
"Dozed off, I it seems."  
The doorbell deafened again with a trill.  
\- I'm coming! - shouted the girl towards the door.   
She opened the door, rubbing her eyes. Nicole stood outside the door. She was in police uniform and held a bouquet of flowers in her hands.  
\- Hi,- Wynonna said. - Flowers for me? Come on in, don't stop.  
\- Wynonna? - Nicole was surprised and went into the apartment. - What are you doing here?  
\- I live here, - Wynonna grinned and closed the door behind the officer. - Have you already left for work?  
\- Yes, today is the first day, - Haught smiled. - Where is Waverly?  
\- She haven't come back from work yet, - Wynonna waved towards the kitchen. - Would you like some coffee?  
\- Wynonna, - Nicole thoughtfully rubbed the handle of the mug with her finger. They settled in the kitchen and Nicole laid flowers on the table next to her stetson. - Champ was sentenced to fifteen years. - Me speak to Waverly? What do you think?  
\- What great news! It's a pity to can't drink! - Wynonna took an apple from the plate. - I need to call Henry. And about Champ: tell her. Better to know from you.  
\- Where’s Henry by the way? - Nicole took a sip from the cup. - You moved to live with him. Did you have a fight with him?  
\- No, - Wynonna lazily chewed an apple. - He was summoned to a conference. On surgery. He will be back in a month.  
The phone rang in the hallway.  
\- And here's Henry calling. Probably - Wynonna went towards the hallway.  
She returned to the kitchen with a look of shock on her face. She took the first mug and took a sip.  
\- It's mine,- Nicole held up her finger. - With coffee.  
\- Mother! - Wynonna looked at her with the same expression. - The mother is being discharged from the hospital.  
A key rattled in the door, and Waverly entered the kitchen. She noticed Nicole and smiled at her. Nicole got up from her chair and walked towards her girlfriend. Not reaching a couple of steps, her leg seemed to break, and she got down on one knee. Waverly gasped, but Nicole did it on purpose. She took a box out of her pocket and handed it to the girl along with the flowers,  
\- Waverly. You will be my wife? - She asked and looked at her with the most affectionate, loving glance.  
\- Yes, - Waverly nodded. She pressed her hands to her chest, and tears of happiness flowed from her eyes. - Yes! Yes!  
She rushed to Nicole and began to kiss her. Nicole rose from her knees, holding the girl by the waist.  
\- Stunned day of news ... - muttered Wynonna and stroked her barely outlined tummy.


	28. Epilogue. "Wedding".

The house at 55 Full Hight Street was decorated festively. The columns near the front door are decorated with balls. Behind the house there was a white arch decorated with flowers, there were several rows of chairs. Around the perimeter of the fountain there were candelabra with candles. And even in the fountain rose petals floated. There was a little commotion in the house. Nicole stood by the mirror and once again tried to tie a bow tie.   
\- Fuck! - Nicole cursed, throwing up her hands. - How is it done?  
\- Do not swear in front of children! - Wynonna appeared in the room and put her hands on her big belly. - Don't listen to her, kid.  
\- Wynonna,- Nicole breathed out and looked at her through the mirror. - Help, I already have no strength to fight her.  
\- Why are you wearing it at all, - asked Wynona, deftly wielding her hands, - if you don't know how?  
\- Waverly wanted me to be in a bow tie, - answered with warmth about his wife Nicole. - I can't refuse her.  
\- And if she asks you to pin a phoenix on the buttocks? - Wynonna asked sarcastically.  
\- If she really wants it ... - Nicole's gaze exuded love and warmth. - Yes.  
\- Done, - Wynonna patted Nicole on the shoulder and was about to leave.  
\- Wynonna ... Wait, - Nicole grabbed the young girl by the elbow. - News. About Champ.  
\- Just do not say that they release him, - Wynonna tensed, - on parole.  
\- Worse. He was killed in prison. We were informed yesterday.  
\- So! - Wynonna put both hands on the girl's shoulders. - Waverly not a word! Today for sure! Understood me?  
\- Yes. Of course, - Nicole nodded.  
\- Here is a clever girl, - Wynonna smiled. - And I still need to find my mother. Until she got to the bar. Couple with my husband.

Leaving Nicole's room, she walked down the corridor and began to look behind all the doors. In one of the rooms, she noticed her younger sister. Waverly was sitting in a white fluffy dress, thinking about something.  
\- Baby girl, - Wynonna touched. - You are so beautiful.  
\- Wye, - the young girl woke up and looked at her sister, smiling weakly. - Have you seen Nicole?  
\- Yes. Just from her. A tie can't tie. Why do you need such a wife?  
Waverly laughed and hugged her sister.  
\- Did Willa come? Did not see?  
\- No. Willa will not come, she has some business there, - Wynonna made a face. - But I need to find mom before until she emptied the bar.  
\- So? Is the bride ready? - John Henry entered the room. He examined Waverly from head to toe. - You are so beautiful.  
\- Doc! - Waverly hugged an old friend. - Is everyone already gathered?  
\- Yes. Almost all. I saw your aunt Gus, Rosita and Jimmy ... I think he came with some guy.  
\- Jeremy, - Waverly smiled. - His name is Jeremy.  
\- Rosita? - Wynonna arched her eyebrows.  
\- Wynonna, go find our mom and try not to kill anyone, - Waverly smiled the most charming smile.

Wynonna left the room and walked towards the bar. Michelle Gibson sat alone at the table. In front of her was a half-empty bottle of whiskey. There was a glass nearby.  
\- Mom, - Wynonna said. - Aren't you starting early?  
\- You’re so angry because you’re sober, -Michelle retorted.- How much alcohol has passed by me over the years ...  
\- So you get drunk alone?  
\- I would have a drink with someone, but no one. Do you know where they are all?  
\- At the ceremony. It will start soon. Come on, let's not keep everyone waiting.

They went out to the backyard and sat down in two empty chairs. And it so happened that on one side of Wynonna was sitting mother, on the other - Rosita. Rosita gave Wynonna a frightened look, but said nothing. Nicole stood at the altar and shifted from foot to foot in anticipation of her bride. Waverly came out, led by John Henry Holliday.  
\- What an imposing best man, - Michelle whispered. - Do you know him? I saw him somewhere ...  
\- Mum! - whispered Wynonna angrily. - This is Henry. My husband.  
Waverly walked to the altar, smiling. Nicole literally glowed and even seemed to stop breathing, looking at her. Shafer handed the bride over to his future wife. The girls stood opposite each other and held hands. It seemed that they simply fell out of reality, looking at each other. Henry stood behind Waverly and was smiling too.  
\- You wet yourself with happiness? - asked Rosita Wynonna, looking at the trickle flowing under Wynonna's chair.  
The young girl looked under her chair.  
\- I didn't wet myself... It's just ... Henry! - Shouted Winona so that everyone shuddered. - I have the waters moved away.  
John Henry rushed to his wife and sat down beside her. He stroked her knee. He took out his phone and began to call an ambulance. The vanity began. Nicole looked at Waverly in surprise, her mouth slightly open. And Waverly just shrugged.


End file.
